Hit (On) You
by slytherix
Summary: [Grahamscott] Brooke's drone plus Nathan's face equals trouble. But it also becomes the catalyst for the chain of events that is about to happen. A simple deal between Nathan and Warren transforms into the pair becoming something very confusing to Nathan, who battles his own feelings in fear of his interest in the male gender and the possible judgement from everyone around him.
1. The Drone

It was a warm, sunny afternoon as Warren Graham and Brooke Scott made their way towards their favourite spot on the campus, near the fountain, under a big tree. It was casting a cold shade that made Brooke pull down the sleeves of her jumper down.

" _Finally_ a nice weather," she noticed, taking out of her bag, very carefully, the brand new drone she managed to get her hands onto two days ago. It was expensive, and she had to do some persuasion on her parents, who were happy enough with her newly test scores to buy it. She's been dying for a perfect weather, lingering to try it out, see it fly, swirl around the campus, but it's been raining and she hasn't had the chance to.

But now, _now_ was the perfect time, and she held her breath as she activated it, watching it levitate slowly, making it rapidly speed up into the sky on her command. She decided to find out how swiftly it can move, and made it take a sharp turn right to circle the fountain, scaring a bird out. Her eyes followed the drone, fascinated and proud of her choice that was worth every single dollar she, or rather her parents, had paid for it.

"Can I try it out too?" The boy suddenly asked, excited glint visible in his eyes. She turned to look at him, and quickly enough glanced back at the monitor of her tablet. She wanted to play with it a bit more, but if lending it to him meant he'd like her in _that_ way, she didn't have to think twice about it.

"Cool," he said at the first look of the tablet, the drone now controlled by the simple movements of his fingertips.

"The newest model," the black haired girl put hands on her hips, smiling, and for unknown reason, Warren was smiling too. And he wasn't simply smiling at the drone. He was smiling at _her_.

Her heart begun to beat faster, the same way it always did when their fingers slightly brushed against each other accidentally, or when he was simply standing so close to her that their arms were almost touching. Or when he said something sweet or clever. It's just one of the things she couldn't control.

But the moment didn't last long as the boy quickly turned to look down at the screen, barely managing to make the drone dodge the tree, at the cost of smashing into someone's face instead. He immediately handed the tablet back to Brooke and jogged up to the person sitting on the ground, drone in hand, fortunately unbroken.

" _What the fuck_?" The person was swearing under their breath with pure disbelief, like it wasn't happening, like they couldn't believe something _dared_ to hit them.

"I'm sorry, dude!" Warren stopped behind the person, who looked really familiar. As he moved to the side to get a better view of who it was, he realised it was _Nathan Prescott_ who he _hit_ with a _drone_.

He furiously looked up with disgust, his eyebrow cut and bleeding, but otherwise appearing unharmed. "This crap's yours?" He asked, angrily increasing the pressure of his grip on the drone's chopper, and Warren was sure that he was going to completely break it.

"As you can see, no one else is here to claim it, so _yes_ , it is mine," he answered, trying his best not to smirk, making Nathan even more angrier. But he always was angry, there was no time Warren would see him being otherwise. But maybe he was wrong, after all, he didn't really pay much attention to him, and they had never spoken to each other before. Although there were a few times Nathan showed some interest in Warren, like the time when he stuck a photoshopped picture of Warren to his door, so he tried to stay out of his way. He was a bully, and a very powerful one, too. Especially with his father's precious money.

" _Whateverthefuck_ , don't get clever with me, you fucking loser," Nathan abruptly stood up, but instantly fell backwards probably due to the dizziness, and Warren caught him by the shoulder, disoriented, wondering if the boy's high or if he's been hit so hard he might had a serious injury.

"I think you just fell for me," Warren couldn't stop the temptation to say the joke, but Nathan responded with a low, animal-like growl.

"What the _fuck_?!" He shot up as quickly as if he'd been burned with a hot kettle, freeing himself from Warren's grip, annoyed and slightly terrified.

"You okay or should I call the–"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He stepped back. "I'm not fucking gay!"

Warren furrowed his eyebrows. Such a shame he didn't get to finish his sentence. He wanted to ask him if he needed to be sent to a psychiatrist or something, and seemingly, he did, because he was talking nonsense.

"Okay? Cool? Me neither. Now, dude, you seriously look–"

"Don't look at me, you creep!"

Warren looked down, covering his mouth, holding the laugh in. He could've sworn there was a frustration on the boy's face.

"You're bleeding, just sayin'," he shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause you fucking made that piece of shit fly straight into my face!" He shouted, and Warren looked up to see him still holding the drone, and wondered how he'd react if he asked for it back.

"I can fucking sue you, asshole."

Warren smirked. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't know you insured your face. I guess I'll go to jail because you can't dodge a big, metal, very obvious drone flying your way."

"You fucking–" Nathan suddenly gripped the boy by his collar and brung him closer to himself with one movement, his jaw clenched and muscles raging in his cheek.

"I said I'm sorry, OK? What you want me to do? Write you an apology? Write your daddy an apology? Write the whole fucking state an apology because of a nearly invisible scratch on your face?"

Nathan swung the drone in rage at the boy who dodged just in time.

"You're fuckin' crazy!" He shouted, lunging himself at Nathan, trying to take the drone out of his hands, but they both fell to the ground, fighting for it like a pair of animals. In the end, Nathan ended up pinning Warren to the ground, sitting on his chest, victorious expression on his face.

"Not so clever now, are ya?" He asked, his blue eyes drilling into Warren's who didn't even dare to breathe and it slowly occurred to Nathan that the position they were in could easily be mistaken for a sexual activity taking place on the school grounds.

He quickly got up, stepping away, and Warren could of sworn the other boy was embarrassed and uneasy.

"It's okay, buddy. Homosexualism is really a normal thing to be discovered by–"

"I-I'm not fucking gay, OK?"

"Then why are you blushing, hmm?"

"Because I'm fucking furious and I'm barely stopping myself from tearing you to pieces."

"In bed?"

That was it. Nathan had enough. Warren took it too far.

"Woah, dude, I was joking, chill," Warren quickly added, afraid of Nathan's deadly and venomous expression.

"Well, Graham, let me tell you an even funnier joke," he answered through tensed mouth. "You ain't getting your little toy back," with that said, he placed the drone underneath his arm and turned around to go.

"Dude, come on," Warren began walking by his side. "It isn't even mine–"

He appeared unmoved. "Could've thought of that before, couldn't you?"

Warren sighed and let him go. Soon enough Brooke appeared by his side.

"Where the hell is he taking my drone to?" She asked angrily.

Waren only shrugged. "Who knows."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, go and get it back, Warren, it's my drone."

"He didn't seem eager to give it back."

" _Make him_ eager, Warren. You hit him with it, not me," she crossed her arms.

With a long and dramatic exhale, Warren finally set off to recover Brooke's possession that fell into the wrong hands.

 _Man, this is gonna be challenging,_ he thought.


	2. The Deal

Warren sighed deeply before bringing his hand closer to the door with a number 111. In the last second, however, he withdrew his arm and placed both hands onto his hips.

 _Come on, dude, just get the drone back, smooth and easy_ , he thought.

He reached out again. But didn't knock.

 _Fuck it!_ He covered his mouth, frustrated.

Why was it so difficult? He couldn't believe that he was saying this but, he was _scared_.

Nathan Prescott was a scary motherfucker. With his family's influence; Warren didn't even dare to think what would happen to him if they found out about this.

Warren wasn't afraid of Nathan as much when they were in public, but this was a whole different situation. This was his territory, his room, no one to stop him from beating Warren to a pulp.

 _Goddamnit_.

He reached out again to knock, but then the door abruptly opened before him and Nathan threw himself out of his room, bumping straight into Warren with such force that they ended up on the floor.

" _What the fuck_!" Nathan shouted. "Stop it!" He added, covering his head with both hands. The drone was flying like mad around his room, and soon enough rushed through the door and onto the hallway.

" _Woah_!" Warren pulled Nathan by the shoulder towards himself, causing him to dodge the drone. "What did you do to it?!" He asked, slowly getting up, his eyes trailing the directions in which the drone was flying into.

"N-nothing! It just went fucking mad in my room!" Nathan answered, clearly in fear, moving against the wall.

Warren dodged the drone once again, and jumped to catch it, but failed. "Damn, aren't you fast?"

"Just get it the fuck outta here!" Nathan wailed.

The drone flew out of the opened window, slowing down while in air. A slight trail of smoke came out of its top, and before Warren could swear and sprint outside, it came crashing onto the pavement with great speed, resulting in getting smashed to pieces.

As Warren reached it, he placed hands atop his knees and took a deep breath in.

Nathan got up and walked towards the window. As he looked out, he nervously laughed. "And that's w-what you fucking get for smashing into my face, bitch! Karma's a bitch and you will be owned by that freaky Asian nerd girlfriend of yours!"

Warren stared at him and was tempted to throw a rock into his face. But instead, he quietly kneeled down, picking the pieces up.

 _Oh man_. Brooke was going to kill him. In a brutal Battle Royale style. Or _worse_.

He stuffed all parts of the drone into his pockets and hurriedly rushed upstairs. He walked past Nathan without a word, closing door to his room behind him. As he threw everything onto the desk, the door was opened by Nathan who immediately stepped inside.

"What the fuck, dude," Warren turned around. "You can't just walk in here whenever you want!"

"Oh yes, _I can,_ I own this fucking place," he answered back, staring angrily at the broken drone.

"What do you want, Nathan?" Warren sat on a chair in front of his desk, resting his elbow on the table, supporting his head on his left palm.

He didn't have the money to buy a brand new drone. He wasn't a specialist, but maybe, just maybe, if he got lucky, he would be able to repair it.

"This," Nathan reached for the drone and threw it against the door.

"What the hell?!" Warren immediately got up in protest.

"It hit me in the fucking face!" He answered, stomping on it.

Warren slowly sat back down, running both hands across his face. He was _so_ dead.

"Look, just _get out_ ," Warren said quietly, reaching for his phone.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do," he stepped closer and crossed his arms. "You're better off without this fucking junk. Next person you crash into may not be as generous as me and might of smashed your face for smashing theirs."

Warren slammed his palms against the desk and turned his head to look at Nathan. "Are you done?"

"Just about," he answered calmly. "Just buy a new one."

"Wow," Warren opened his mouth in disbelief. "Good one Sherlock. As if I could afford one."

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, right, forgot everyone around here is fucking poor."

Warren got up and walked towards the door. Then, he opened it and stared furiously at Nathan. "Leave."

Nathan clicked his tongue in response and confidently walked towards the other boy, in a way that made Warren swallow hardly. Nathan was taller and Warren had to look up.

"How about," he started with a sly smirk. "I pay for your new drone?"

Warren furrowed his eyebrows in distrust. "And what would be the catch?"

He scoffed. "Whatever I say, you do. You got it?"

Warren looked to the side, thinking for a while. "So basically I have to be your slave?"

"Exactly," Nathan smiled, his expression extremely confident.

"For how long?" He asked unsurely.

"Let's say," he made an undecided face. "A week."

Warren exhaled. "Deal. I'll send you the link over. Now get out."

Nathan leaned in and smiled devilishly. Warren didn't step back, but their faces were almost touching, and that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"You better be ready before dawn tomorrow," with that said, Nathan shot him a meaningful look, and walked out.

Warren sat onto his bed and mumbled, " _Fuck_."


	3. The Build Up Of Friendship

At 5 a.m in the morning, Warren was already knocking on Nathan's door.

But Nathan was half-asleep, half-awake, his headache too big to move. Instead, he just reached for his pillow and covered his ears with a moan.

"Nathan," Warren said sharply, in an ushered tone.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the pillow against himself even harder.

"Nathan, come on man, open up," he repeated, this time more eagerly.

Nathan sat up with a low groan as he reached to massage his forehead. After the dizziness was gone, he shot up and angrily reached the door, yanking it open. "What?!" He hissed.

Warren didn't mean to, but he involuntarily scanned Nathan up and down. He was wearing a black tight shirt and grey bottoms.

Nathan felt insecure in his position, so he let go off the door and came back inside his room, hiding away in the shadows. "What do you want?" He asked frustrated, looking at his floor.

"Uh," Warren was taken aback. "You told me to be ready before dawn."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows then laughed.

"What?" Warren crossed his arms impatiently.

"I was fucking joking," he sat down onto his bed.

Warren breathed in patiently. "Did you order the drone yesterday?"

"Yeah," he answered simply and let his back fall onto the bed. Warren could tell that he was tired.

"OK," with that said, he walked out.

"Wait!" Nathan shot up, resulting in Warren turning around. "Since you're here, you may as well make yourself useful and bring me some painkillers."

"Toping up already?" Warren teased, uninterested.

"Just fucking get them and get outta my room."

"As you wish," he exited, closing the door behind him. _Man, this week was going to be fun._

After going through his drawer, and finding an unopened pack of Ibuprofen, he headed back onto the hallway. However, in fear that Nathan would overdose or something, he took most of the painkillers out and shoved them down his pocket. Then, he knocked again.

"Jesus, just fucking get in already!" Nathan barked in agitation.

Warren entered and threw the box at the boy who was covering his eyes. The pack landed on his stomach, and as soon as it did, Nathan picked it up and swallowed a couple of pills without water.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to only take one," Warren commented.

"Pretty sure you should shut the fuck up," he answered back.

Warren made a face, and answered after a long while. "Er, you wanna get something to eat or somethin'?" He asked unsurely, massaging his neck.

"I don't eat," he quickly brushed him off.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows.

" . . . uh, in the, in the morning," Nathan added casually.

Warren came up to him and switched the lamp on. Nathan, in response, turned onto his other side, hiding away from the light. Come to think about it, Nathan had an extremely skinny chest that he usually hid underneath a lot of clothing. Today, however, while wearing a tight shirt only, Warren was able to see each rib that was sticking out of his skin.

He felt terrible.

"Uh, you sure?" Warren asked uncomfortably.

"When I say I ain't getting out of this bed, I ain't. So get your fat ass outta here," he mumbled through his pillow.

With a sigh, Warren left. Nathan maybe didn't want to leave his room. But what if he got a delivery _to_ his room?

Warren was a genius.

* * *

At around 7 a.m, another knock came through his door.

 _For fuck sake_ , Nathan thought. Just as about he was to shout at the person to _fuck_ _off_ , they entered right when Nathan was changing.

"Hey Nate–"

"Get the _fuck out_!" He shouted atop his lungs, quickly gripping the towel that was wrapped around his waist. However, it gave in and undid itself, falling onto the floor. Warren had no time to look away. What he saw, he _saw_.

Nathan immediately picked it up from the floor and wrapped it around himself again. "Fuck off! FUCK OFF!" He screamed, blood rushing through his face.

Warren quickly settled his bags onto the sofa and took a step forward, towards Nathan, who moved back. "GET. THE FUCK. OUT!" He repeated.

Warren didn't know where to look. "Dude, I'm sorry–"

"Shut up!" Nathan pushed him backwards.

"Look! It's okay! Uh, look!" He took his t-shirt off.

"What _the fuck_ –" Nathan's lips trembled. Warren wasn't skinny, but he also wasn't fat or muscular. He was normal. Nathan didn't want to admit it, but he liked his body type. "Stop undressing in my room you dickhead!" He composed himself finally and turned around, picking out a random shirt from his wardrobe.

"Look, I didn't see anything, promise!" Warren said eagerly, knowing well that it was a lie.

"Get out," Nathan replied quietly, clenching his fists around the material of his hanging shirt. There was something off about his voice, and Warren picked it up immediately.

"Nathan," Warren placed a hand atop his shoulder, but Nathan abruptly slapped it away and faced him. He was crying.

"Fuck, just, _just_ fucking leave!" He struggled through tears, moving backwards onto the bed, where he curled up into a ball.

Warren was speechless. He slowly put his shirt back on, and reached for the bags that he placed onto the sofa. With a concerned expression on his face, he turned to leave, but then decided that he couldn't. So he sat down next to Nathan, and placed warm Two Whales take-out breakfast next to the boy.

"I hope you like eggs and bacon," he said quietly, causing Nathan to sit up properly.

"Please, just please . . . _leave me alone_ ," the blue eyed boy covered his face, visibly ashamed.

"OK," he got up. "But only after you finish your food."

Nathan slowly stopped sobbing. Instead, he attempted to slow down his breathing.

"Talk to me, Nathan," he awkwardly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder again. Nathan shuddered underneath his touch and moved himself away.

Warren kneeled down, but realised it was a bad idea since Nathan was still only dressed in a towel. But he kept his eyes up. "Are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be. You've got a great body, okay? I'm not gonna go all Dr. Graham on you, but if you have a problem, then you should talk to somebody. You can also talk to me, OK?"

Nathan wiped his nose with the back of his left hand. "Why? So you can pretend to c-care?"

"I'm not pretending, Nate. I care. I like you."

Nathan looked up, their faces were almost touching.

Warren cleared his throat and got up. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna get going."

"Wait," Nathan looked at him hopefully. "You . . . you bought me food."

"Yeah," the boy massaged his neck awkwardly.

"Wanna eat it together?" He proposed, the request feeling alien on his tongue.

" _Whew_ ," Warren breathed out. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm _starving_ ," with that said, he sat back onto the bed and opened up the plastic container.

Nathan wiped his face and smiled.

Warren handed out the food and before he could take the first bite, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So you, eh . . . um, shave?"

The question took Nathan by surprise. "Wanna double-check?" He teased, deeply frustrated.

"Uh, maybe, maybe later, dude. Let's eat first."

"Sure thing. _Dude_ ," he smiled and finally took a bite of the warm food. He hasn't eaten properly in days. Maybe weeks. But with Warren around, maybe that'd change. That thought made Nathan fuzzy in his stomach. And below.


	4. The Night Call

In the late evening, _or, more like_ at around 2 a.m., an eager knock that came to Warren's door instantly woke him up. He was a light sleeper, and for a split second he thought it could be Max. Thus, he jumped out of the bed, nearly falling down onto the floor by tripping on his sheets. "Just a second!" He assured, struggling his foot out of the blankets. As he opened the door with a wide smile, hoping to see a friendly, feminine face; he did not. It was Nathan. Who looked pretty out of the place, by the way. His eyes were shy and looked at anything but Warren; and his mouth curved into and uncomfortable tremble; as if he was to say something but decided to hold back.

"Uhhh, hey?" Warren said confusingly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Didn't expect to see you here, Nate."

"I uh, got bored," he answered too quickly, almost forced. Warren could sense that it was just a made up excuse.

"Hmm, well, did you, y'know, try that crazy thing called _sleeping_? It's _totally_ cool, dude."

"Cut that crap out," he blurted out aggressively, visibly irritated. Warren smiled. He liked to irritate him. It was kind of cute to see Nathan so flustered.

Talking about being flustered . . .

It was pitch black, both in Warren's room and out the hallway. But once Warren's eyes adapted to the darkness, he was able to notice that Nathan was _totally_ checking him out.

"You like what you see?" He asked with a smirk, which caused Nathan to push him playfully backwards.

"Shut up. Get dressed, we're going out," Nathan ordered angrily and turned around, covering his mouth with one hand.

Warren, only in boxers, because it was way too hot, moaned at that expression. "Dude, it's like, a hundred degrees. Why are you all dressed up like we're off to venture into Siberia?"

Nathan shot him an annoyed look. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans. Warren wondered how he wasn't sweating.

"I said. _Get_. _Dressed_ ," he stepped forward, getting into Warren's face.

"Woah, okay, dude," he backed away and set off to pick a shirt at random from his wardrobe. "But I'm gonna be grumpy throughout the whole time, so you better be ready," he added quietly as he dressed.

"Jesus Christ, hurry _the fuck up_ ," Nathan growled impatiently, walking towards the exit. As soon as Warren locked up after himself, he walked outside, too.

The fresh, night air hit the boy's nostrils almost instantly. It awakened his brain, however made him yawn. How he wished he could be asleep right now.

"Where are we off to?" He asked while scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"Thought you nerds loved adventures," Nathan barked back, settling himself down onto the nearest bench.

"Adventures? Sure. In real life? Not so much." With that said, he crossed his arms as he stood in front of the other boy.

"Fucking hell, you _really_ are truly sad in your pathetic little life," he laughed without humour as he put a cigarette into his mouth and tried to light it up.

"Is that why you've dragged me out here, in the middle of the night, the day before a pop-quiz? To insult me?" Warren asked, both annoyed and upset.

Nathan laughed in response, but then stop mid-through. " _Shit_ ," he took the cig out of his mouth and looked at Warren. "We have a pop-quiz?"

Warren lifted an eyebrow up, unimpressed.

"Wait, aren't pop-quizzes supposed to be, I don't know, _not_ announced to the students?" Nathan ran a hand through his hair, staring at the ground intensively.

"Being the top student has its perks," Warren tried to warm himself up by rubbing his arms.

"Being the teacher's pet, you mean," Nathan mumbled and raised his head. "See?" He smirked. "Now I'm the one laughing while you're gonna freeze your fucking ass off."

Warren crossed his arms. "I'm going back in. But you have fun. With yourself."

"Nah, nah, don't think so," Nathan shook his head with a smile. "Forgot already? You're my bitch, Graham. When I say that you stay, you better sit your skinny ass down. Right now."

As much as Warren would like to argue, all he could do was swallow hardly. God, it . . . it turned him on when Nathan acted so fucking bossy.

 _Wait, what?_

Warren quickly brushed that thought away and turned around. _What is going on with you, dude?_

"Hey," Nathan's voice caused him to turn around once again. He was shaking the lighter to no avail. "Since you're this great science geek," he threw it at him. "Get this piece of shit going."

Warren caught it and annoyingly walked closer to Nathan. "Just buy a new one," he said angrily, which made Nathan smile.

"OK, you got me here," he said, remembering that he said the same thing to him about the drone.

Warren pressed down on the lighter, released it and tried once again until it ignited. Then, waited until Nathan put the cigarette back into his mouth and lighted it for him. Their eyes met, and something in Nathan's eyes called out to him. But before he could figure out what it was, Nathan exhaled a cloud of smoke straight into his face.

"Dude!" Warren stepped back, waving his hands around.

"Your fucking face," he laughed like a crow, a second after choking on the smoke.

Warren patted his back. "Dude, you alright?" He asked, concerned. But Nathan was more than alright. He was still laughing.

As Nathan eventually stopped, another laughter reached their ears from nearby. It was definitely Dana's laugh. Nathan panicked. He shot up immediately and dragged Warren into the bush, pushing him onto the ground. He didn't want to be seen with him by anybody, especially not by that girl. Her best friend was the biggest fucking gossip he knew.

Nathan got into the bush as well, and kneeled down quietly. Dana was running around with Trevor. It seemed that the two of them were drunk as they finally stopped and began to make out against the Tobanga. Fortunately, they didn't notice Nathan or Warren.

"Dude!" Warren raised his voice, but Nathan immediately covered his mouth with a palm.

"Shut up," he hissed in a whisper, his eyes like a dagger piercing Warren's, brown ones.

After an awkward moment, Nathan withdrew his hand and looked out to see if the couple was still out there. They were.

"Dude," Warren continued, now much quieter. "You can't just push me into a bush without buying me dinner first," he added jokingly, however in a serious manner.

Nathan turned to face him angrily. "Stop with the gay jokes, Graham. It's fucking weird," he said and sat down, making himself comfortable.

"You're right," the brown haired boy nodded. "You're right, _I_ bought you the dinner so it should be _me_ pushing _you_ into the bush."

Nathan stared at him venomously. Warren swallowed hardly, and only now noticed that his hair was gelled back. So, to smooth things over, he said, "Dude, why would you gel your hair at like 2 a.m in the morning?"

The question took Nathan aback, and caused him to stutter. "'C-cause– it's none of your business, Gayram. I actually care about the way I look, unlike you, you fucking gay mess."

Of course Nathan would insult him as a form of a coping mechanism, every time he got embarrassed.

"I know. I've noticed that earlier today."

Nathan's face flushed red uncontrollably. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted and yanked him by the collar.

"Woah, dude, chill out, it was just a friendly compliment!" Warren threw his hands in defense.

"A fucking _compliment_ , huh? More like you fucking try to mess with me!"

"Well, is it, is it working?"

Nathan's grip tightened around Warren's collar.

"I'll take that as a yes," he swallowed hardly.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking mess with me!" Nathan shouted into his face and released him, then got up and left angrily.

"Dude, I was just trying to say that it's cool that you shave! What-what razor do you use?"


	5. The Keys

Once again, Warren was woken up by no one else but Nathan. His laugh was extremely loud in the hallway, and because the walls weren't thick, and Warren was a light sleeper, he woke up instantly and stared at the ceiling patiently, waiting for him to kindly shut _the fuck_ up.

He looked at his phone. It was 3:15 a.m.

Muffled voices of Nathan and Hayden carried on. They were laughing and Warren suspected that they were drunk. Or high. On a week night, when school awaited them in the morning. _Seriously_?

He covered his ears with a pillow, but after two minutes decided that enough was enough.

He lazily put his shirt and trousers on and opened the door to the dark hallway. Hayden was using flashlight on his phone to look and laugh at Nathan who was sitting against the wall, attempting to get up but failing every time.

"Yo, _duuuude_ , seriously get up, people are _staaarrring_ ," Hayden noticed Warren's presence.

Nathan turned to look at him. " _Ohhhh_ , look, it's my boyfriend-wannabe," he said in a voice that Warren never heard before.

"I'll get him to his room, don't worry about it, Hayden," Warren kneeled down and threw Nathan's arm around himself.

"Yo, dudes, I _totally_ freakin' ship you two," he said and with a smile entered his own room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Jesus, Nathan, _what the fuck_ have you taken?" Warren mumbled as he helped him to his feet slowly and moved towards the door.

" _Warreeen_ , my favourite bud," he said cheerfully, bringing Warren into an embrace. He didn't dare to move, it was the first time they were so close to each other. He smelled of strong alcohol and weed. Warren just patted him on the back and with a free hand reached for the handle, but the door was locked.

"Nathan," he whispered.

" _Warreeen_ ," Nathan answered back and looked him seriously in the face.

"Where are your keys?"

He looked troubled. "I don't have the slightest fuckin' clue."

With a sigh, Warren touched Nathan's trousers pockets, but they were empty. "Woah there, buddy," Nathan reacted.

"I'm just . . . looking for keys," he answered, feeling his hands around Nathan's jacket.

"Damn, that . . . _that_ turns me on," Nathan said quietly, his eyes closed.

Warren moved back immediately. He didn't know what to say. _Woah_.

Nathan took the keys out of his pocket and reached for his belt. Then, while looking straight into Warren's eyes, he let them drop straight into his trousers. "Oops."

Warren didn't know what to do. He really _wanted_ him. But he was sure that Nathan was just teasing him. And that got him angry.

"What are you–" Before he could finish, Nathan gripped his neck and brung him closer to himself in one motion.

"Open. The Goddamn. Door," he commanded, his breath hot on Warren's face. He then released him and waited. Warren thought for a moment. Normally, he would just walk away. But if he did, that would probably mean the end of the deal and no drone for Brooke.

So, swallowing his pride, he slowly reached for Nathan's trousers and very carefully tried to find the keys. All while staring straight at Nathan. And Nathan staring back with satisfaction.

Warren's hand brushed against something. Something hard and warm.

And that's when Nathan aggressively reached for his collar and kissed him. And not _just_ kissed him. It was such a passionate and hot kiss that Warren could feel his whole body tense with pleasure. It was so unexpected that he didn't even notice when Nathan placed another hot, sloppy kiss on top of his lips.

Warren breathed out heavily and moved away, but Nathan pulled him into a kiss once again, smacking him against the door, knocking air out of his lungs, forcing a quiet moan out of him.

The kind of moan that made Nathan swear underneath his breath, " _Fuck_." He dug his keys out of his trousers and shakily began to unlock the door, but his hand was too unstable. Warren placed his palm atop Nathan's cheek, causing him to look at him.

"I– I've got this," he said, and with one swift motion, the door was opened. Nathan didn't waste time and instantly pushed Warren inside, slamming the door after himself. Then, with a smirk, he pushed him again, this time on top of the bed. He took his jacket and shirt off, but Warren couldn't take his eyes off of his erection. He couldn't believe he turned Nathan on. He thought Nathan was straight. Fuck, he even thought that he himself was straight.

Nathan got on top of him and looked him in the eyes. The feeling was very intimate. He slowly lowered himself and Warren knew that he was going to kiss him. And he did. Warren kissed back. What he didn't expect, was that the innocent kiss slowly evolved into getting Nathan's tongue involved. Warren never got this far with someone. Especially not with a male.

"I'm– I'm a virgin," he breathed out.

Nathan looked at him with a slight smile. "I know."

"I, uh, I don't have the slightest idea how this is going to work."

"Don't think. Just do. Do me," he whispered into his ear and slowly bit it, causing Warren to scratch his back in pleasure. Nathan moaned straight into his ear, sending chills down Warren's spine.

"A-are you a virgin?" Warren asked quietly, even though he knew the answer. Of course he wasn't. But he was very nervous. He needed to calm down and talking meant more time for him to think things through.

Nathan swallowed and bit his lip. Something Warren never saw him do before. "I am," he finally answered, causing Warren to open his mouth in shock. "I just, never found the right person, I guess," he said with difficulty, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey," Warren looked at him and stroked his cheek with a finger. "We'll figure it out, right?"

Nathan laughed underneath his breath and kissed him again. This time, Warren tried to use his tongue, too. Slowly, he made it to the top and began to kiss Nathan's neck. He wanted to pleasure him. Make him relax. So he decided that he should take it to the next step.

Carefully, he moved his lips to his chest; hipbones; and finally, took his trousers off.

"Fuck, I don't – I don't feel so good," Nathan said quietly just as Warren was about to pleasure him even more.

Warren sat up and looked at him, worried. Nathan quickly got up and ran out of the room. Warren followed.

He was puking; so Warren stood outside, nervously covering his very obvious erection, in case somebody appeared in the hallway. After a couple of minutes, Nathan stepped into the shower and once he was done, Warren helped him into his bed.

"I shouldn't of gotten so fucking high," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I've missed out on the best fucking night of my life," with that said, he drifted off to sleep whilst holding Warren's hand.


	6. The Doubting Crisis

When Nathan didn't come to school, Warren started to worry. So after he was done with all of his classes, he decided to check up on him.

But he wasn't in his room, or at least didn't open the door. Zach, who just entered the dorms, noticed Warren who was knocking for the tenth time.

"You just missed him, bro. He looked pretty messed up when I saw him so you better lay off him for now."

"Uh, wait," Warren spoke as Zach walked past him. "Did you see where he was going?"

Zach let air out of his mouth. "Beat me. Probably Victoria's."

"OK, uh, thanks. Zach," with that said, Warren awkwardly stood around for what felt like a couple of minutes, then finally, with a sigh, set off to the girls' dormitory.

As soon as he walked through the door, he saw Brooke standing in the hallway with Dana. As he tried to slowly back away, Dana spotted him. "Warren!" She cheered.

"Uh, hey, Dana," he walked in and closed the door behind himself. "And, Brooke," he added.

"I haven't seen you around here in like, ever, now that I think about it. You here to see Max?" She asked with a smile, which made Warren want to strangle her because even only hearing Max's name set Brooke right off.

"No, I don't think so," Brooke interrupted before Warren could answer. "He's here to see me," she turned to face him while crossing her arms. "Aren't you?"

Warren swallowed with difficulty.

Dana sensed the tension between them and slowly backed away into her room, showing not so reassuring thumbs up to Warren. Which he, by the way, greatly appreciated.

 _You know what? Fuck it._ Brooke has been a bitch to him for long enough. Now it was his turn.

"Nah, actually, I'm here to see Victoria," he answered confidently.

His answer made Brooke scoff. " _Wow_ , Max isn't enough of a challenge for you? Gotta set for the rich blonde dumb bitches now, I see?"

"You know, what, Brooke? _Fuck you,_ " he said coldly and turned to walk away.

"Y-yeah?! I want my drone back by tomorrow!" She shouted back and Warren only heard the entrance door slam behind her.

With an annoyed sigh, Warren lifted his arm up to knock on Victoria's door. But before he could, he heard Nathan's voice inside. He was . . .

He was crying.

 _Crying_?

Warren slowly let his hand drop as he listened in.

"Nate, it's okay," Victoria's muffled voice reached his ear. "Please, at least like, say something, Nate, you're creeping me out, you've been crying for like ten minutes now."

 _Woah_.

"Just talk to me, please, I'll do everything I can to help you, I'm your best friend," she carried on, causing Warren's throat to go dry.

He placed a hand atop his lips, folding his arms nervously. _What the fuck was going on?_

"I ca–can't tell you," Nathan weeped, his voice breaking into a desperate reflection of sorrow and despair.

"Why not? _Why not,_ Nate? Have you . . . have you like, done something wrong?"

" _No_!" He instantly answered in a raised, scared tone. "Nothing like _th–that._ "

"Then what is it? Look, you know you can trust me, Nate."

A moment of silence passed by, it seemed that Nathan was trying to calm down.

"It's just– _so_ fucking wrong and just _so_ fucking gross," his voice broke down once again.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows. Was he talking about what happened earlier in the night?

"I'm listening. Carry on," Victoria assured patiently.

"I–if I tell you, you'll never fucking speak to me ever again and–"

"Nathan!" Victoria cut him off. "Never. I love you no matter what and I'll always have your back. So whatever the fuck it is, we'll get through this together, okay? Now take a breath and tell me everything."

For another moment, everything was silent. Warren felt guilty for thinking that Victoria was a total beatch, when she had a totally nice and kind side to her.

"Yesterday I got super high," Nathan started. "I got so high and drunk because I thought that there was something fucking wrong with me and I– and I thought that if I forget about it, it'll pass but– but it only made things worse!"

Another break.

"But then I was fucking out of my mind and I did something really fucked up and the worst thing about it is that I can remember everything."

Long pause.

"Even worse thing is that I . . . is that I enjoyed it," he broke down, crying.

Warren swallowed with difficulty. He didn't know if he could listen to this, but his body refused to move. He felt . . . hurt. Confused. Angry. But somehow relieved.

"Nate," Victoria said quietly. "What did you do?"

"I can't tell you – you–you're gonna judge me and you won't even look me in the eye anymore."

"Nathan, please. You're making me worried."

"I–I think I'm sick, V. I–I feel this thing whenever I'm around this . . . this person and I never thought I'd say this but I think I actually like them, even though I never thought I would because they are . . . and I am . . . and it's really scary, V. Because I've never felt this fucking way towards anyone, and especially not a . . . God, if anyone finds out about this . . . If my father– _oh fuck_ ," he stopped talking and Warren had to guess that he started crying again.

"Nate, tell me what you mean."

"It makes me sick whenever they make those stupid fucking jokes because it feels like they are fucking mocking me and he– and they– _ah, fuck_!"

Warren heard footsteps and before he could back away, Nathan yanked the door open.

I don't think that I need to describe both of their facial expressions when they saw each other.

" _What the fuck_?!" Nathan shouted and took a step forward but Warren immediately stepped away, throwing his hands in defeat.

"Nate, _woah_ , take a step back!" Warren warned but Nathan was already reaching for his collar.

"Nathan!" Victoria took him by an arm.

"Why do you _always_ have to fucking ruin my fucking life?!" He shouted with a breaking voice as he pushed Warren backwards and left the dorms in a hurry.

Victoria exhaled and ran a hand across her forehead. Then, she looked at Warren and sudden realisation hit her. "Oh. My. God," she said, disbelief painted across her face. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Yeah, you may not wanna say that out loud," Warren warned, uncomfortably massaging his neck.

"Gross. Why you, out of all the fucking people?" She sighed frustrated, crossing her arms.

"Insults aside, should we like, I don't know, follow him?"

"Well," she looked at the exit then back at the boy. "I don't know . . . he just needs time. But, I guess. He also needs my support and . . . _ugh_ , can't even believe I'm saying this, but yours too."

With that said, they both set off to run after him.

"God, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Victoria whispered, worried look on her face.


	7. The Reassurance

"So, like, what even happened?" Victoria's question took him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You _know_ what I mean," she rolled her eyes.

"Just . . . y'know. _Stuff_."

She furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

Warren cleared his throat. "Should we split up?"

"No need," she said quietly, as they entered the boy's dormitory. Warren followed her eyes; and saw Nathan sitting on the ground, his back rested against the boy's door. When he lifted his head up and met Warren's stare; no words were needed.

"I've got this," he said without looking at Victoria and slowly walked towards the blue-eyed boy who immediately got up. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Figure it out, smartass," Nathan answered in his usual, angry tone. It was comforting, at last.

His eyes were red from crying, and so was his face. It broke Warren's heart.

"Happy to see that you're happy to see me," Warren got his keys out and opened the door to his room, then looked at Nathan and watched him enter before he stepped in himself.

Nathan sat himself down onto the bed and stared at the floor. Warren felt awkward, and so he sat next to him.

"Nathan–" Before he could finish, Nathan kissed him. It was a soft but quite a long kiss that made Warren feel uneasy.

"No talking," he whispered and kissed him again, but it didn't feel right. Warren slowly pulled away and reached for Nathan's hands. His touch caused the blue-eyed boy to furrow his eyebrows.

"Nathan," he repeated. "I really like you – which took me by surprise, really. I never thought I would even begin to like somebody like you, because let's face it, I didn't think I liked men and neither did you."

After a short pause, he carried on. "I know you're confused, and so am I. But please, at least try to talk to me about the way you feel. I'm gonna go into my Dr. Graham mode and just listen to you without judging whatsoever, okay?"

Nathan breathed out heavily and looked away. "Shit, man," he ran a hand through his hair. "It feels good to be with you, it really fucking does."

"Then what's the problem?" Warren asked gently while stroking the boy's hand with a thumb.

"I don't know, it just– feels wrong when I think about it. I don't want people judging me, staring at me and pointing fingers, calling me a fucking queer or asking me if I take it up my fucking ass. If my father finds out about this . . . "

"Nathan, it's okay," he reached to touch his face and make him look up. "We can keep this quiet for as long as you want. You can come out whenever you're ready. I don't want to force you into anything."

Nathan looked at him and swallowed. "Can I . . . can I stay the night tonight?"

Warren massaged his neck awkwardly. He felt really nervous all of the sudden. "Of course you can."

"That's good 'cause I wasn't gonna leave anyway," with that said, he took his shoes off and made himself comfortable in the bed as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Warren shook his head and smiled.

"Man, I have the worst hangover ever," Nathan moaned, covering his eyes with an arm.

"I bet you do," he moved to close the blinds and picked up a bottled water which he handed to Nathan who eagerly downed it in one go.

"Woah, aren't you a thirsty one," Warren joked.

"Yeah," he wiped his mouth. "Especially for you."

Warren looked at his lips and leaned in without thinking. Nathan smirked. "I guess we could finish what we started yesterday," he teased, causing Warren to kiss him.

A gentle kiss turned into a passionate make out session that led to both of them ending up in only underwear. " _Fuck_ ," Nathan moaned between their kisses. Warren stopped to take a breath.

"Nate– I–"

Nathan could feel Warren's hands shake against his chest. "It's okay," he assured. "We can take things slowly."

"Thank you. I'll uh . . . just please you in another way for today."

"You– uh– don't have to," Nathan replied, embarrassed.

"I want to. Even though I never . . . done anything even slightly like this before," he laughed nervously and gave him a quick kiss before swallowing with difficulty and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Nathan looked at him, slightly open mouthed; expecting.

Warren took Nathan's boxers off and even though he saw him naked before for a split second, it was the first time when he really saw _saw_ him. He lowered himself and Nathan's loud moan filled the entire room.


	8. The Embarrassment

"Warren, bud!" Hayden reached his hand out and threw his arm around Warren in a friendly manner. "Look, because my room is right next to yours, and the walls are freakin' thinner than this shit hole's toilet paper, I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't hear anything last night; but I just wanna say that I honestly wish the two of you luck and if someone asks, I'm just gonna say that you got lucky with some fine ass chick, alright?" He winked and Warren swallowed stressfully as the boy patted him on the back and walked away.

Embarrassed, Warren kept on walking towards the classroom, but surprise surprise, Brooke was already waiting for him in the doorway. "Well, look who it is," she spoke as she noticed him. "Why are you so late, Warren? Had trouble sleeping?"

He felt blood rushing to his face, but he couldn't help it. Yesterday's events made him weak in the knees when he even attempted to recall them. But, back to the planet Earth, Brooke was being a bitch once again.

"I haven't done as much sleeping, I admit," he answered with a smile. "I've been rather busy doing other things," with that said, he manoeuvred his way past her into the classroom.

"That's funny, because Max was in her own room all night," she followed him.

"Who said it was with Max?" Warren answered uninterested, settling himself down before a desk. Brooke sat down next to him.

"Who else could it be, Warren? You're not gonna fool me."

"I'm not even trying to," he was amused with the entire situation. Brooke was shouting _jealous_ and _crazy_. Only now that he was with somebody else he realised how much of a bitch she really was.

"Anyway," she changed the subject quickly. "Where's my drone at?"

With a sigh, Warren slowly looked at her, visibly inpatient. "I'll drop it off at yours after school. Now, please remove yourself from this seat, Brooke."

"Gladly. You are going to regret this, Warren Graham," she hissed with hearable venom and sat at the very back, alone.

A moment after, Max cautiously settled down next to him. "Wowser. That was . . . quite a performance."

He exhaled. "Don't even start. But, it's good to see you, Mad Max. How you've been?"

"Way too busy. And I see that you have something to tell me about."

"Just . . . Brooke being Brooke," he said without thought as he noticed Nathan enter the classroom. The boy immediately looked at him and seeing Max, his expression darkened.

"Oh, come on, Warren. What's going on?" Max asked playfully.

"You mind if I sit with Nathan for this period?" He asked, even though did not expect an answer as he already got up and sat on Nathan's table.

"Hey," he greeted him warmly.

"So, uh, how's Max?" Nathan asked immediately.

Warren's eyebrows furrowed, and as he was about to answer, the bell rang. It didn't stop him from talking though. "She's cool. Hey, I didn't hear you leave this morning."

"That's the point," he answered, not looking at him.

Warren felt that there was something off. "Hey, what's up?" He reached to touch his hand, but Nathan instinctively moved away.

"What the fuck?!" He asked angrily.

"Please quiet down now, class," Ms Grand cleared her throat.

"Don't do that shit in public," Nathan added quieter.

"Right." Warren was hurt, but tried to focus on the lecture instead.

However, he couldn't. Especially not with Nathan right next to him.

"Yesterday was great," he whispered.

Nathan took a long, annoyed breath in.

"I mean, it was, right? You enjoyed it?"

Nathan shot him an angry look.

"You didn't? I did say I have no experience, but you seemed pretty alright with that. I mean, you did finish in my – "

Nathan grabbed his stuff and moved to an empty desk behind them.

 _Well_.

Warren did like to watch him flustered, after all.


	9. Yeah, Baby

Warren caught up to Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, dude, you've been avoiding me the whole day."

"You don't fucking say," he answered uninterested, carrying on walking towards the dorms.

"Is it because I teased you? Come on, bro, you love it."

"No, I fucking don't," he stopped abruptly. "It's fucking annoying as fuck, so either cut it the fuck off; or fuck off," with that said, he began to walk again.

"Wait," Warren stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop.

Nathan exhaled impatiently. "What?"

"Brooke wants her drone back by like, yesterday. _Sooo_ , did the delivery come?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Nathan hissed and set to walk again, but Warren stood in his way.

"Wrong answer. You've got Amazon Prime, dude. I know you got it days ago. So, can I have it? The deal's still on, if that's what you're worrying about."

"Go eat a dick," Nathan shot him a deadly stare. "Oh wait, you already did," he walked away.

Warren followed him. "Nate, please, just give it to me."

Nathan spun around and got right in Warren's face. "I don't. Fucking. Have it."

"Then if I come into your room, I won't find a package just lying around?" He challenged him.

"No, you won't."

Warren followed Nathan without a word and they entered his room together.

"See? Now get out," Nathan grabbed Warren by the shoulder.

"Why would I?" Warren kissed him, planting a kiss after a kiss on his lips until they got to Nathan's bed, where Warren pushed him straight onto it. Then, he swiftly pulled a box from underneath it with an unimpressed face.

"Seriously, Nate? Under the bed? That is such an obvious hiding spot."

Nathan made an angry face. "Just fucking take it and get out. It's why you're even here in the first place."

Warren set the box onto the sofa and sat down next to the boy. "Were you scared that once you give it to me, I'd stop speaking to you or something?"

"What?! No, why – _Well_ , OK, alright? I thought you're just using me for money like everybody else."

Warren took his hand. "I'm really not, Nathan. And you know what? Keep the fucking drone. I'll just ask my parents for extra money."

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, bruh, come on," he got up. "Let's take this piece of junk and show that bitch who's the boss."

Warren smiled. "And that's what I like to hear."

* * *

Finding Brooke wasn't hard, she was sitting down behind her desk in the science lab; it looked like she was doing homework. It was just her in there, no sight of Ms Grand anywhere.

"Hey, Brooke," Warren walked up to her, box in hand. She immediately raised her head.

"What's this?" She noticed Nathan standing in the doorway, cross armed. "First Victoria, then Nathan? I see you're not wasting time kissing ass. Don't tell me – did you join the Vortex Club?"

"Working on it," Warren set the box down before her. She lifted an eyebrow.

"I may of had too much fun with your little toy," Nathan laughed.

"What the hell?!" She got up. "If you broke it –"

"Chillax, nerd. I've bought you a brand new one. You should feel honoured," he stepped closer, his eyes challenging hers. She looked at the box once again, before finally darting her eyes into Warren.

"So," she folded her arms across her chest. "Am I supposed to believe that you ruined my drone then paid for another one out of a good heart?"

"You should. Because that's exactly what happened," Nathan answered shortly, venom in his voice.

"I don't buy it." Warren was kinda impressed with her. She was tough and wasn't scared of Nathan. Even thought that maybe she should be. She was either brave or crazy.

"Don't push me girl," Nathan got in her face, and that's when Warren cleared his throat.

"OK, everyone, let's calm down before things get too heated up," he took Nathan by the shoulder and gently dragged him away for a comfortable distance.

"Wait; I get it," she spoke in a tone that made both of them stand straight, staring at her cautiously.

"Wait . . . you . . . you do?" Warren asked unsurely.

"Yea, I do. My drone broke after it hit the Princess in the face, so you two worked together on this one. Nathan was going to pay for a new one if you helped him to get with me. That's why you've been such a dick to me lately. Gotta say, that's one of the most hilarious plans I've ever heard yet. Sorry, Nathan. I don't date anyone with an IQ under average."

Nathan and Warren looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You totally fucking nailed that one," Nathan said through his uncontrolled wave of laughter.

"I think you should lay off all the detective-crime shows that you watch, Brooke," Warren wiped his eyes that were watering from all the laughing.

" _Me_? Into _you_?" Nathan gripped the edge of a table, unable to stand properly. His laugh echoed in the hallway.

Brooke was clearly embarrassed. "T-then what is it?! And who is Warren screwing if not Max?" Her voice was both confused and frustrated. She was desperate for truth.

"Woah, I'm not screwing anyone," Warren waved his hands in defence, slowly stopping the laughter.

"You obviously are. Why else would you be so happy? I've never seen you like this before."

Nathan shut up and slowly raised his head to look at Warren, who was nervously biting his cheek.

"Whoever she is, congratulations, Warren. I'd get tested for an STD if I was you," with that said, she sat back down and carried on with her homework. "If you don't mind, I have homework to get back to. It's not like my daddy can buy me grades."

Nathan lunged himself forward, "What did you just fucking say?!" But Warren held him back with an arm.

"Woah, okay, that's enough bonding for one day," Warren embraced Nathan's body with both arms and began to drag him away, but the other boy was strong and held his ground.

"Well, guess fucking what, you whore!" Nathan shouted and turned Warren around in one swift motion, causing the boy to face him. "It's not a _she_ screwing your dream little boyfriend, it's a _he_ ," with that said, he reached for Warren's face and kissed him deeply, and to Brooke's great astonishment, Warren _kissed back with a smile_.

"Oh yeah, you like that baby?" Nathan grabbed Warren's ass and spanked it. "You fucking love that you dirty fucking animal."

Warren could not hold back his laughter.

"Yeah," Nathan pushed Warren onto the nearby, free desk, and placed himself behind him, doggy style. "Love fucking you in the ass, Dr. Graham, feels too fucking good, _ooh_ ," he moaned loudly.

Right when Ms Grand entered the classroom.

" _Mr Prescott_!" She said, more in shock than in anger.

Nathan immediately stopped and jumped away as fast as if he'd been burned.

Nobody said anything. Everyone just stared.

Until Nathan ran out of the classroom and Warren followed.


	10. Say Cheese

" _Woah_ , dude," Warren said between his uneven deep breaths. He patted Nathan on the back. "That was _beyond_ epic!" He cheered. "Have you _seen_ her face?!" He turned to Nathan, who just opened the door to his room and entered. Warren followed and placed a hand atop the boy's shoulder. "Hey," he slowly turned him around.

Nathan took Warren's hand off of him and walked towards the bed. He sat down and hid his head in both hands. Warren took a seat next to him and touched his knee.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" The brown-haired boy asked worryingly.

"I shouldn't of done that," he answered quietly, his hands shaking.

"Why not? Because Brooke knows now?"

"Exactly," he lifted his head up. "How many fucking people know?"

Warren breathed out. "Victoria, Hayden and Brooke. And Ms Grand, if you wanna count her in."

Nathan growled and let his back fall onto the bed.

"Wait," he furrowed his eyebrows. "How _the fuck_ does Hayden know?"

Warren massaged his neck awkwardly. "Uhm, you . . . wouldn't wanna know."

Nathan stared at the ceiling, then it suddenly hit him. "Oooh," he smiled. " _Shit_ ," his expression changed. "You can't fucking blame me tho, only a madman would be quiet with you," his hand met Warren's face.

"Glad to be of service, uh – I was gonna say m'lady but –"

"Shh," Nathan placed a finger atop the boy's lower lip. "Don't say a damn thing."

Warren looked him in the eyes. "But what if I just can't help myself?"

Nathan smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Warren even more extremely attracted towards him. "Then you'll be punished. Hard," with that said, he brung Warren towards himself to kiss him.

"Nate," he pulled away gently. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I – because I have feelings for you," he answered calmly, his eyes soft and loving, flickering beautifully in the light of the sun that got through the window.

"You – _you do?_ " Warren asked, taken aback. "But – no, I mean, earlier. With Brooke."

"She just got on my fucking nerves, bruh," he looked away. "And besides, I had to show her that you were mine. No bossy Asian bitch of any fucking sort will ever boss you around," his fingers made a circular motion against Warren's hand.

"I'm really glad that you did, by the way. That was one hell of a show back there," Warren smiled while looking at Nathan's fingers touching his.

"Oh, really? Did I happen to turn you on by any chance?" Nathan teased, his hand travelling to Warren't trousers.

Warren held his breath in. "Very."

"Do you wanna do something about it, then?"

As much as he did, Warren suddenly stopped Nathan's hand and interlinked their fingers. "Nathan I – I know that you need time to come out to people, and I get that, but is there any chance at all that I could tell Max? I mean, she's my best friend after all and wouldn't tell a word to anyone."

Nathan smirked. "Aren't you just eager to tell the whole world about us?"

Warren breathed out, relieved. "I'm so glad you're not mad – wow, wait, that wasn't sarcasm, was it?" He asked unsurely.

Nathan looked at him meaningfully. "You had a thing for her, right? So even more reasons why you should tell her. Hey, in fact, let's tell her right now," he got up. Warren stared at him weirdly.

"You didn't hit your head or anything, right?" He asked with distrust as he slowly stood up.

Nathan laughed loudly. "Never felt fucking better. Come on."

* * *

As Warren knocked on Max's door, Nathan reached for his hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"Hey, Warren," Max smiled at his sight as she opened the door. When she noticed Nathan, her smile turned into a frown of confusion. "And Nathan?"

"Oh , uh – he's with me," Warren spoke nervously. "Literally," he added quieter.

"Well, what brings you here?" She asked as she stepped aside so the two of them could enter.

"Max, I'm not gonna beat around the bush and I don't even fucking know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it," he immediately got down to the business, which made Nathan raise an eyebrow.

Max crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm officially a proud member of the LGBT community as I found out to be bisexual – thanks to Nathan, with who I am now, by the way," Warren said nervously and massaged his neck awkwardly. "So, yeah – that's it. Just thought you should know 'cause – "

"Warren!" Max cut him off. "That's amazing! Wowser, I have to say I didn't expect that, but you guys are really lucky to have each other," she said excitedly, looking from Warren to Nathan and back.

"Oh, wow, that was _easy_ ," Warren laughed nervously.

"Oh come on," she laughed as well, playfully punching him. "You know that I'm with Chloe, of course I'm going to be super supportive."

Nathan cleared his throat.

"Right," Warren noticed. "Nathan hasn't come out properly yet, so . . . "

"It'll never leave this room. Got it," Max smiled and turned to Nathan. "I know how hard it is to tell everyone, but I'm sure that things will turn out great and people will support you throughout everything."

"Thanks, hips – _uh,_ Max," he quickly corrected himself, which made her make a face.

"No worries. And yes. I may be a _hipster_ after all," she laughed. "And a hipster needs to go right now or her girlfriend will be on her ass if she's late. But it was nice talking to you two. And Nathan, I wish you luck."

Once the both of them were outside, Warren breathed out with clear relief. " _Whew_ , well, that went more that well, don't you think?"

Nathan laughed, but it was forced due to his nervousness. "I'm just glad it's fuckin' over."

"Hey," Warren placed a hand atop his shoulder. "You handled that well. I'm proud of you."

 _I'm proud of you._

The words rung through his head.

Nathan sat down onto the steps and rested his head against his palm. His heart was pounding like mad. Nobody ever said that to him before. Not his father, or mother. It may have slipped off his sister's tongue before, but that was it.

"Hey, Nate, you okay?" Warren sat down as well, concerned look written on his face.

Nathan turned to face him with a smile. "More than okay," with enough said, he gently kissed him on the lips, forgetting that they were outside, where anybody could see them. Which was a mistake.

"Oh. My. God!" Courtney screamed in a high pitched voice, covering her mouth. Nathan and Warren both turned their attention to her.

She stood with Taylor, bags in hands, suggesting that they were sent by Victoria to run her errands.

"This is like, the juiciest thing ever since Logan's teddy bear Dave," she took her phone out and snapped a quick picture.

"Considering that this is Nathan Prescott," Taylor placed a hand atop Courtney's shoulder. "Victoria Chase's best friend and this shit hole's basically owner; I would consider if I were you whether I'd want that picture to go viral," she said in a warning tone, getting on top of the steps.

"Are you _crazy_?! I just wanted to add a cute filter on top of it!" She squeaked, excited, then pressed a button that forwarded the picture to both Nathan and Warren. "Gay couples are _so_ popular right now, I feel kinda jealous. But then again, I'm straight and so is Taylor so there are no worthy candidates for me for the time being," she joined Taylor on the steps and sent a warming smile towards the two boys. "You are _so_ cute together, guys! I'm _totally_ shipping you!" With that said, she hurried on inside, leaving both Nathan and Warren to erupt into a wave of laughter.

"What _just_ happened?" Warren reached for his phone.

"No fucking clue but that was _one way_ to come out," Nathan answered.

"Hey, that's a nice shot. Of us looking confusingly into the camera, our faces totally not guilty of kissing one second before," he presented the picture to the boy; Courtney used a filter that added hearts all around them. "#New phone screen," he set it as his wallpaper.

Nathan smiled and grabbed Warren's hand. "Come on, I have a dinner to pay you back for."

"Aw, damnit, does that mean I'll have to pay for the drone?"

"Only in all natural ways, Graham," het got up with a smirk, causing Warren to laugh.


	11. The Bedroom's on Fire

Nathan woke up to the sound of vibration next to his head. With an outstretched hand he reached for his phone but the brightness of the screen blinded him and by the time he got to unlocking his phone, another wave of vibration was sent through his hand.

 **2 new text messages.**

Nathan swiped right.

 **From: W**

 **Yo, wassup dude! I was wondering if you'd wanna binge watch some fucked up TV shows with me or whatever.**

 **From: W**

 **Please please say yes, I literally sorted my school books in an alphabetical order out of boredom. Five times. Maybe ten. You catch my drift! See you soon?**

Nathan lazily typed up a response.

 **To: W**

 **ur such a fkin nerd. dis better be worth it**

 **Sent.**

After a quick shower, Nathan finally knocked twice at Warren's door before entering. And he was mesmerised by what he had seen. To the point where he stood completely still in the doorway, his hand still on the cold handle.

"Ta-dah!" Warren said enthusiastically. "What'd ya think?"

Warren's room was lit by a large amount of candles that were placed literally anywhere and everywhere, even on the floor. They were also scented, and the air smelled of a fresh, unknown to him aroma. A Chinese take out was settled down on the bed where Warren sat, dressed in his usual dorky pyjamas, wide smile plastered to his face. A laptop was placed nearby, paused at some movie that Nathan didn't focus on too much.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked involuntarily, in a blunt and confused tone.

Warren's smile instantly disappeared from his face as he nervously massaged his neck. "Uh, a surprise? One that I can quickly get rid of if that's not what you're into."

Nathan finally closed the door and looked at Warren. It was clear that he was highly disappointed.

"Well, it's," Nathan started, trying to find the right word. _Girly_.

"It's fine, really, you don't have to say anything, I failed, I know, I'm sorry," he moved the food from the bed onto a desk with a frown.

Nathan closed the space between them and took his face in both hands, eagerly planting a kiss on his face. "Gorgeous," he said quietly, looking him in the eye.

"Really?" Warren lifted an eyebrow up, unconvinced.

"I mean," he laughed. "You fucking took me by surprise for sure."

Warren looked away, massaging his arm nervously. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well, it's fuckin' perfect," Nathan replied, looking around. "I mean, you even got the serial killer conspiracy shit up or whatever the shit it is," he gestured at the laptop.

Warren smiled. "Twin Peaks to be exact."

"Twin _what_?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever, man. Let's just get into it," with that said, he got onto the bed and made himself comfortable while Warren handed him the food.

After an hour of watching, Nathan massaged his face with both hands in confusion. "What the shit is this," he asked grumpily.

Warren chuckled. "Dude, you haven't even seen the best part yet."

"You fucking worry me, bruh," Nathan changed his laying position and exhaled impatiently.

The brown-haired boy got up and picked up a toothbrush from his drawer. "Yo, I'm gonna brush my teeth. You mind blowing the candles out?"

"I thought you're supposed to be the slave boy," he sat up. "And you're the one who's good at blowing," he winked, causing Warren to involuntarily blush and walk out.

Once alone in the room, Nathan paused the video with a relief and set to blow the candles out. But after his fifteenth, he lost his patience. "Fuck me, how many candles did you gotta fucking buy."

After he was only left with a couple, he decided to take a well deserved break and let himself fall into a chair. With his elbow, however, he accidentally nudged a candle, causing it to fall down. "Aw, shit!"

It ignited the carpet so Nathan as a quick thinker, took his shirt off and extinguished the threat. However, the blue carpet now had a visible, stinking of smoke, circular hole.

"Fuck," he threw his shirt into a bin and quickly opened the window, waving his hands around to get the smoke out.

Just when Warren came back in.

"Graham! Hey, buddy!" He cheered, walking up to him.

"OK, what did you burn?" Warren asked, looking right at Nathan's guilty face.

"Nothing! Maybe – but I'll pay for –"

"It's fine, Nate, the Romantic Aura magazine did warn me that candles either brung fire in the bedroom or the bedroom floor," he walked past the boy and set his toothbrush down. "Did you burn your shirt?"

"Nah, just got naked for you, what else?" Nathan got onto the bed again, awaiting for Warren to come also. But instead, he walked to his wardrobe.

"Here," he handed him a t-shirt. "Keep it."

Nathan looked at Warren for a longer moment before finally accepting the gift. "I – uh – already giving me gifts, aye? I'll have you know I'm not like the other girls who you can bribe with things."

Warren chuckled. "I hope not."

When Nathan was about to put the shirt on, Warren stopped him. "Why put it on when it's just gonna end up on the floor anyway?"

Nathan looked at him. "I like the way you think. But what do you have in mind?" He asked as he put the t-shirt down, turning to face the boy.

"Uh – I – I've been thinking a lot lately, Nathan. About you, about us. A couple of days ago you've told me that you have feelings towards me and I just realised that I haven't said anything back to that, I'm such a freakin' loser. But what I'm trying to say is," he looked him in the eyes that hopefully looked at him back. "Is that I have feelings for you too, Nathan. And I want to – you know. I _want you_."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, _totally_. I asked Max about how to set the mood up – she was clueless, of course, but went with me to the store and helped pick out a magazine about all sorts of stuff about – err, you get the point. I even watched gay porn – without touching myself, I promise. I just wanted to . . . know how things worked. Gotta say, wish I didn't. Oh boy, that did not look pretty. And I – I even trimmed 'cause I didn't want to seem like an animal compared to you and – and fuck, I just can't shut up now-"

Nathan put a finger atop his bottom lip. "No talking tonight. Just moaning."

Warren swallowed before clearing his throat. "Before we – uh, y'know, I just wanna say that – that I'm with you throughout anything and everything, bro. We're like, literally bros for life now, bro."

Nathan smirked. "Are you like, proposing to me, bruh?"

"Uh – let's not go that far yet."

"Oh we will. Tonight," Nathan kissed him with a smile.

"One more thing," Warren slowly pulled away. "I'm really proud of you, Nathan. I saw how confusing all of this shit was to you, yet you're still here with me, coming out to people – and – and not just coming out, dude. You're coming out by being with me. Me. Out of all the fucking people – I – I just, feel honoured, dude."

All those words hit Nathan like a train going at full speed. "Fuck," he mumbled, leaning it. "I really fuckin' – " he didn't know what to say, so he awkwardly brung Warren in for an embrace. "Thank you."

"Nathan, you don't have to thank me, man," Warren patted him on the back.

"Feels like I do, dude. This shit is like a fucking miracle to even have you by my side. Fuck, I'm glad you hit me with that drone when you did."

Warren laughed. "I do have to admit that you look pretty hot with that eyebrow gang slit."

"OK, no more of that shit," Nathan smiled and kissed him. "And more of this."

"I'm not gonna argue," he kissed back and allowed for Nathan to lay him onto the bed.


	12. Daddy

When Warren woke up, he woke up to the most beautiful sight. Nathan was facing him, asleep, his hand around Warren's chest. They were both naked, and the last night's events made him smile as he stroked the boy's face with a hand. Nathan's hair was a pure mess, but in a cute way. Warren recalled him being the reason behind that effect, as Nathan was . . .

Warren felt himself becoming very hot at that thought. And so he brushed it away, focusing on more important matters. Such as . . . looking at the time on his phone, and almost jumping out of the bed. His class was about to start. With extreme caution, he moved Nathan's arm and placed it onto the empty bed as Warren got up and in a hurry tried to find his own clothes that were scattered all around the floor. He really could use a shower, he felt . . . _sticky_.

He looked at the time once again, and performed various mathematical calculations in his head. _Yeah_ , he was screwed. But he desperately needed a shower, so he ran into the bathroom to take a fast one. But then it hit him. Nathan was going to wake up, alone, the morning after he lost his virginity, feeling used, hurt and lonely.

 _Fuck_ , Warren bolted out of the shower and back into the room once again.

But Nathan was already awake.

 _Shit_!

"Dude, why you walking around half naked?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, still half-asleep.

 _Right_ , Warren left his clothes in the shower room.

"I'm gonna be _so_ late to class," he ran a hand down his face and sat next to him, dripping wet. "But at least I'll get to say to you before I go that yester–"

"Isn't it Saturday?" Nathan cut him off, laying back down.

Warren quickly checked his phone and face-palmed himself. "I'll be right back," with that said, he walked back to the bathroom and took a long, cold shower to cool down and wake his mind up properly. After about ten minutes of brushing teeth and drying his hair, he stepped into his room and dressed in fresh clothing. Nathan pretended to be asleep but peeked to watch.

But Warren called him out. "Hey, no peeking!" He got on the bed next to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Slept well?"

Nathan smirked. "We haven't exactly done much of that."

"You got me there," he laughed. "Hey," his brown eyes looked seriously into the opposite, blue hue. "Yesterday – it was the best night of my life. Really. I want you to know that."

Nathan swallowed with difficulty. "That's _so_ gay."

"You don't say," Warren chuckled.

"Well – uh – you were – you were good," Nathan cleared his throat and sat up, but realised that he was naked, and shifted to the side, looking for his clothes.

"Oh. _Just_ good?" Warren was taken aback. "You sure about that? 'Cause you didn't sound like I was _just_ good. I think we should ask Hayden for an opinion," he got up.

"Wait!" Nathan stopped him and shot an angry look his way.

"Well?" Warren crossed his arms, expectantly.

Nathan looked away. "You _may_ have been better than good."

Warren raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "May have?"

Nathan threw a pillow at him. "Fuck off, let me sleep."

"Not until you say it," Warren collapsed next to him.

"Stop pushing me, Graham," his tone got serious as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"OK, OK, I'm backing away," he lifted his hands in defeat. "Do you wanna get some food?"

Nathan covered his ears with a pillow in response.

"Well, then, I'm gonna grab us something from the cafeteria," he got up and exited.

* * *

"No way," Warren answered, returning to his book.

"Dude, come on," Nathan persisted, taking the book out of his hands and throwing it onto a desk. "You're fucking _Nathan Prescott._ Take advantage of that and come with me to the party. VIP section. Alcohol. You fucking name it, bruh," he was speaking with excitement, an emotion that was not so often found in his voice.

"Oh," Warren leaned back in his chair. "So that's it? We're just fuck-buddies? That's all I am to you, Nathan? A friend with benefits that won't tell anyone about you liking to have a dick up your mouth?"

Nathan angrily furrowed his eyebrows. "One, never had a dick nowhere near my mouth. Two," he got right in the boy's face. "Stop making fucking scenes and just come with me."

Warren challenged him and got up, pushing him backwards, against the wall. "So you're not even gonna deny that you only use me for your own fucking pleasures?"

"Listen," Nathan placed a hand atop his chest, but Warren pushed him again, this time knocking air out of Nathan's mouth. Warren placed a hand right next to his head, trapping him against the wall.

"No, _you_ listen!" He raised his voice. "After I've done all this shit for you–"

"Get off me, bruh!" Nathan pushed him backwards, causing Warren to fall onto a chair.

They both stared at each other with hatred. There was tension in the air, leading both of them to eventually lunge at each other at the same time, passionate and lusty, sloppy kisses being placed all over their mouths. Warren pressed the other boy firmly against himself, causing a moan to escape the blonde haired boy's throat.

"Sorry, what was that?" He whispered into his ear, beginning to kiss his neck eagerly, which made Nathan suddenly grip Warren's throat and choke him.

"You don't own me, bitch," he threw him onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, a button after a button, while staring at Warren's face. The brown haired boy got so impatient that he recached for Nathan's belt, but he moved away just in time and took him by the neck once again. "Say that you want me," he breathed out.

"I want you. I want you right here, right now," he gasped, making Nathan release him and smile with visible satisfaction.

"Then you'll go to the party with me," Nathan responded while kissing his neck and massaging him with the other hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Warren moaned, his fingers pushing Nathan's head towards himself. "I'll do anything," he begged.

"Anything?" Nathan bit the boy's ear, his nails moving against Warren's bare back.

"Yes – just – just make love to me, Daddy," Warren pleaded, his hands exploring Nathan's body.

Nathan pulled away. "W–What the fuck?"

Warren looked at him confusingly. "What? Y–you don't like it?"

Nathan's expression was enough to answer his question.

"I'm sorry – I just – everyone is calling their boyfriends 'daddy' now, it's like an outgoing trend–"

"Enough!" Nathan cut him off, doing his shirt up. "That's fucking – fucked up."

"Look, Nate, I'm sorry, OK? I'll just . . . call you something different next time."

"I'll fucking pass," he finished the top button and sat on a chair, running a hand down his face.

Warren stared at him.

"I have to fucking wait until – until it–" He was visibly uncomfortable as he covered his crotch with an arm.

Warren looked down at him, which caused Nathan to immediately shift in his position. "Stop fucking staring at me, weirdo," he answered, frustrated.

"Don't leave," Warren got up and took a step forward.

"I've got a party to attend to, unlike you, you fucking loser."

"It can wait," he said calmly, sitting on top of him.

"What the fuck– "

Warren kissed him without warning, with one hand touching his neck, the other venturing into his trousers.

"You're not fucking helping me, man– " Nathan tried to protest, but Warren cut him off by kissing him, his tongue exploring the other boy's mouth with great desire. This caused Nathan to bring him closer to himself with his both hands.

"Still want to go to that party?" Warren asked as he pressed himself against him.

"It can wait," Nathan answered. Warren with a smirk got off and took Nathan's trousers off.


	13. Grahamscott Forever

Nathan fixed his shirt's collar as they both stood before the swimming pool's entrance.

"Uhm, well, that was–" Warren massaged his neck awkwardly, looking away. "I didn't even know you could do that, man."

"Be good and you'll get more of it," Nathan said casually and looked uninterestingly at the queue.

"Hey," Warren stood in front of him and unbuttoned the boy's top two buttons. " _Woah_ ," he stepped back, making a sizzling sound. "Damn man, you smokin' hot."

"I would say so are you, but," he seized Warren up and down with his cold blue eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a pixel Mario on it, and simple, dark jeans. "Dude, seriously? I drag you out to a party and the best you can pull is a geeky shirt and generic jeans?"

Warren crossed his arms. "Enough to keep _your_ eyes on me," he answered confidently. Nathan didn't argue. He just made an angry face and moved towards the entrance, not minding the queue.

Warren reluctantly followed behind. Nathan looked like a young god in comparison to him. He moved with such confidence and laid back movement that it alone made him extremely attractive. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, together with smart black trousers and blue shoes which Warren found both ridiculous and fabulous.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the crowd. It was Zach. "How come the nerd gets in before us?" He asked Nathan, while pointing his head at Warren.

"He's the newest addiction to the Vortex Club," Nathan smirked, throwing an arm around the brown haired boy, who looked at him confusingly.

Some laughed and some gasped. But most of them whispered.

The Vortex Club VIP members were at the very beginning of the queue, staring right at Warren.

"But, _why_?" Zach carried on, causing Victoria, who was having her coat hanged up, walk up to him, cross-armed.

"Oh my god, _yes_ , it's Warren _fucking_ Graham for fuck's sake, he's a nobody, if Nathan wants to have fun by taunting the lower class peasants, then let him be and just get over it, Zach, before I throw you out. Now, since that's settled, get your ass in already before I change my mind."

Zach whistled. "Damn, Victoria, that was kinda hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you, like, with that skank Juliet?"

"Yes, he is," Dana looked at him meaningfully and took him by the arm. "Thanks, Victoria. See you there," she said with a smile and dragged Zachary with her inside.

Victoria turned to Nathan and Warren, cross armed. "You owe me," she stared at Warren and walked away.

Warren scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Come on," Nathan said, amused, walking to the curtain.

Warren stopped by Stella, who was in charge of coats and names. "Hey, Stella? Is Brooke on the list?" He asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Wow, I've never seen you here before, Warren," she laughed. "To be honest, I don't feel like checking the list that has like more than three hundred names on it, so I just let everyone in."

Warren chuckled. "Fair enough. But if you see Brooke, can you not let her in?"

Stella was genuinely surprised by that request. "Woah, drama alert. Brooke is like my friend so–"

Nathan stepped forward. "You heard him. The bitch isn't welcomed here."

"At least not for today," Warren added, in a much softer tone.

Stella looked from Nathan to Warren. "Uh – yeah, I've got it."

"Good," with that said, Nathan grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him towards the curtains.

"Nate, what the fuck? I said yes to one party, not to joining your little club," he pulled away, angrily.

"Chillax, nerd. I'm not forcing you to come to another one. Just saying you're always welcome here. Now, you can either hang out with your minor friends, or check out the real league. Your choice," he walked away, and Warren could see him enter the VIP section.

With a frustrated sigh, he set to follow him, but Alyssa stood in his way.

"Alyssa, hi!" He shouted over the music.

"Warren. What are you doing with Nathan? I thought you hated his guts. He was clearly bullying you."

"Believe it or not, Alyssa, but people change."

"People change, but Nathan doesn't. People like him never do. I know you're in the 'VIP' elite now. Be honest, Warren. What did you do to get in? You doing his homework, running errands for him?"

"Woah, Alyssa, slow down. You think that someone like me is only good for being a slave?"

She looked around. "Depends. Let's face it, Warren. People like me or you never get noticed by the ' _popular_ ' ones."

"Well, _I did_. So excuse me, I'll be exactly in the VIP section drinking my ass off while you're stuck with fruit juice shots," he moved to go.

"Warren, is he blackmailing you? Is he making you do some fucked up shit for him in exchange for the VIP access?"

Warren scoffed. "Grow up, Alyssa and stop assuming things that you have no idea of. Nathan isn't a fucked up asshole if you'd actually give a rat's ass and try to get to know him."

"I heard what you said earlier. You and him told Stella to stop Brooke from getting in. I thought you and her are friends, so what the hell, Warren? She wasn't well for the past few days and wouldn't even talk to me. Please tell me you haven't got anything to do with that, Warren, for your own fucking good."

"Oh my fucking," he was getting seriously frustrated.

"He's really changed you, Warren, how can you not see that?" She crossed her arms.

Warren took a deep breath in. "Alyssa, I'm fucking gay, I'm fucking gay and I'm fucking Nathan Prescott. So just spare your fucking breath and if you don't want to get thrown out of here, shut the fuck up," he walked away and went straight through the curtains without getting a list check.

It was way darker in that section, and Warren had trouble with finding Nathan's silhouette. At last, he saw him look straight at him, lit cigarette in hand, sitting on an empty sofa. He suddenly got up and headed towards a door that he soon went through. Warren set to follow, but someone took him by the shoulder.

"Warren, wait."

It was Victoria.

He turned around impatiently, looking at her angrily. "What?"

"Call things off with Nathan," she said calmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

" _What_?!" He asked again, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Face it, Graham, he's like a diamond and you? A piece of an ugly rock. People already started talking. You're ruining his reputation. It's not gonna take long for you to realise that his world is way out of your league. Plus, you're drawing too much attention when you're around him. Attention that is dangerous to both of you. His father cannot find out that he's gay, Graham. You don't understand why and you don't need to. I don't want you to break his heart, he may not make it. Look, he's got enough problems on his own, okay? You're only making things fucking worse."

Warren challenged her. "That's up to Nathan to decide," with enough said, he walked away like a boss.

"Wait!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

Once Warren entered the room, everything was quiet. Nobody was around. And as he looked on, he noticed Nathan's shirt laying on the floor. He picked it up and walked on. Eventually, he also found his trousers and shoes. The trail of clothing led him to one of the changing rooms. As soon as he entered and looked around, someone locked the door behind him. When he turned around, in the darkness, he saw Nathan.

"One last piece," he said quietly as he walked towards him. "Take it off," he commanded.

Warren did as he was told, and began to get up, but Nathan's hand quickly enough got him down to the ground. "Not so fast," he whispered, and sat down onto the bench placed just behind him. His eyes were expectantly looking into Warren's. So Warren leaned in, obediently doing what Nathan expected for him to do.

Once he was finished, Nathan got dressed while Warren stepped into the shower and rinsed his mouth out. He felt sick.

"Damn, man. You – _uh_ , you didn't have to, yanno. Swallow," Nathan patted him on the back.

Warren moved away and sat back down. He hid his face in his hands and began to cry. Nathan didn't know what to do. So he sat next to him in silence, eventually placing an arm around the boy.

"Warren," he said softly. "Look at me."

So he did, very slowly.

The sight of Warren crying made Nathan's heart sunk low into his stomach. He wanted to say something, but his throat was too tight. So he pulled him into an embrace, softly caressing his hair.

Warren sobbed for a longer while, and Nathan let him.

Once all cried out, he pulled back and stared at the floor.

"You ready to talk about it?" Nathan asked patiently.

"What am I to you?" He asked suddenly, lifting his swollen, red eyes up.

The question took Nathan by surprise. "Is that what you're crying about?"

"Just answer the stupid question, Nathan," he answered abruptly.

Nathan took a deep breath in through his nose. "My man."

Warren didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Your _man_?"

"Man. Boyfriend. Partner. You name it," Nathan took Warren's hand in his own. "Unless you don't want that."

"What do you want from me, though? Sex? Fun?"

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "You saying I'm using you 'cause I'm bored and you're the only gay around here?"

"I'm just saying – it's always me pleasuring you, it's me receiving it for you, it's you wanting it in the first place and it's you–"

"I'm not fucking using you," Nathan interrupted angrily, his hands shaking.

"And it's kinda obvious that you've only chosen me because uh, _hello_ , I'm a loser, I'd do anything for you even–"

"Warren," Nathan raised his voice, tightening the grip around his hands.

"I just – I just don't think that it's working out for me, man," he said as he pulled his hands away, looking at the ground.

"Don't say shit like that," Nathan desperately reached for his hand once again.

"I'm changing because of you. And I don't like the person I'm becoming," he swallowed with difficulty. "And we're from two different worlds, I mean–"

Nathan got down from the bench and squatted in front of him, taking his face in both hands.

"Warren, please, _please_ , don't fucking leave," he begged, his eyebrows twitching in despair, eyes blurred with tears. "I'll – I'll make it all better, I promise," he hugged him tightly. " _I promise_ ," he repeated, his voice on the verge of breaking.

Warren reluctantly hugged him back. "I don't know."

"I'll – uh – I'll do anything you want me to do, just – just tell me what," Nathan pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "If you don't want to have sex anymore, then we won't. I'll treat you better, OK? I – I promise, Warren, just don't leave me, I – I need you. I'm – I'm falling in love with you."

Warren looked at his face, the ocean blue eyes releasing tears onto Nathan's cheek. Warren brushed them away with his thumb and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Nathan, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave."

"Please don't," he hugged Warren closer to himself, resting his head against the boy's knees.

"I've kinda lost the party mood. Wanna head back to my room and cuddle underneath warm blankets?"

"Nothing could possibly sound fucking better right now," Nathan smiled and got up, reaching his hand out to Warren, helping him up.

"Hey," Warren looked at him. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. It's just, I've been having a hard time lately with myself and all of it just – just y'know, made me lose my head today."

"Don't _ever_ apologise, Warren. It was my fault to be so fucking selfish and not even ask you how you've been feeling."

"Well, we've got plenty of time to talk about it all," Warren walked towards the door but remembered it was closed. Nathan opened it, but before Warren could reach for the handle, Nathan put his arm on the wall.

"Hey," he said. "Hold my hand?"

Warren laughed. But then he could tell that he wasn't joking. His tone was serious. And face quite embarrassed of Warren's reaction to his request.

"You don't have to _ask_ , dude," he reached for his hand and interlinked their fingers together.

Nathan looked down at their hands. "Fuck, this is so fucking strange," he said quietly, but soon enough lifted his head up to look at Warren. "But . . . nice."

"I'm glad," Warren smiled and Nathan opened the door, leading him out of there.

People stared at them, they stared because they were holding hands, and Warren knew it, but Nathan's grip didn't loosen for one second. If even, it tightened.

"Nathan Prescott's a fucking queer!" Somebody shouted, which caused Nathan to stop, and Warren looked at him worryingly.

But instead of getting aggressive or defensive, he reached for Warren's face and kissed him.

Everybody around gasped, and somebody even got the DJ to stop the music.

Eerie silence filled the room up as they kissed again.

Courtney left the VIP section and as soon as she saw what was happening, she cheered loudly, and began to clap. "Grahamscott forever!" She shouted on top of her lungs, which made both of them look at her and laugh. But Nathan's laugh was rather nervous and Warren felt the boy's hands shake.

"Which one of you takes it up the ass?!" Someone shouted, which caused Alyssa, who was standing right next to that jock, to punch him in the face.

People gasped once again, and some began to cheer.

"I ship you all the way, bros!" Hayden shouted.

"You've got our full support, Nathan and Warren!" Dana added, clapping.

Nathan linked their hands once again and they left before anyone could say anything else.


	14. Smoochie-Oopsie

Warren stopped Nathan in track as soon as he saw Alyssa in the hallway, talking to Evan.

"Hey, man, you head on to class, I'll catch up to you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Just don't get jumped like that dude did," Nathan joked, causing Warren to smile. After a quick pat on the shoulder, he set to talk with Alyssa.

"Hey, Alyssa, can we talk for a second?" He asked while massaging his neck, embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

Evan cut in. "Hey, Warren. I honestly didn't expect for you to– "

"To be gay, _I know_ ," Warren interrupted impatiently.

"No, I knew _that_ ," he shook his head. "It was just a matter of time until you came out. I didn't expect to see you with _Nathan_ , that's what I meant. It's a shame, really. If you ever change your mind, give me a ring. You won't regret it," he winked and walked away.

Warren was shocked. "Did he just – _uh_ , did he just _hit on me_?"

Alyssa crossed her arms. "You should be flattered. I never saw him flirt with anybody else around here."

"Right," Warren looked at her. "Alyssa, I'm sorry for being such a dick at the party. You were right, Nathan is changing me, but I'm also changing him. I guess Prescott power got to my head."

"You're forgiven."

"Wait, _really_?" Warren raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean, I've come onto you too harshly. I guess Nathan isn't such a dick after all. And he must care for you a great deal, too. Do you see him coming out at his own party where hundreds of people are staring right at him often? You get my point."

"Damn, Alyssa, thanks. And thank you for shutting that jock right up," he laughed.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure. Since I know a lot of LGBT people who are very nice to me, and I see a lot of assholes like him, my fist just attracts to their faces like a magnet."

Warren smiled. "Hey – about Brooke, is she, is she doing okay? I guess me and Nathan took it too far when telling her about us."

"You can ask her yourself. She's already in the classroom."

"I don't know – I don't really think that she wants to have anything to do with me," he looked away, massaging his arm.

"Only one way to find out, right?" She took her phone out, turning her attention to the screen.

"Right. See you around, Alyssa," he walked away and headed towards the class. He sat down at his place and moved the desk closer to Nathan's, who was sitting right next to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked, handing him a cold can of coke.

"Awww," Warren commented, receiving the present. "Thanks. And I'd say, more than good."

Max walked in and flashed both of them a smile as she settled down in front of them. "Hey, I've heard what happened at the party. The whole school is talking about it, which is truly sad by the way, do they really have nothing else to gossip about?"

"Hey – I've heard that the jock Alyssa's punched ended up with a broken nose, and was too scared of her to tell on her, so I think _that's_ what people should be talking about – how much of a badass Alyssa is," Warren joked.

Max smiled. "Good point. I hope that you're doing okay though, guys," she looked at Nathan. "It was very brave of you to come out like that. I know for a fact that I'd never do something like that."

"What can I say, the Prescotts love to be the centre of the attention," Nathan replied with a smirk, downing his can of coke and throwing it into a bin without moving.

Warren's smile disappeared from his face as soon as he noticed Brooke walk in and sit down without looking at him. Just as the bell rang.

"And there goes an hour of staring off into space and wishing you were anywhere else but here," Max with a sigh turned around in her seat, causing Nathan to smirk.

"She's funny," Nathan turned to Warren, who had a frown on his face. "Woah, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he replied instantly and turned his attention to the teacher's lecture.

* * *

"Wait up, Warren," Brooke took him by surprise as she caught up to him on the stairs.

He turned around to face her, confused. "Brooke?"

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry," she crossed her arms. "I admit that I've been a bitch towards you, but as you can guess, I was jealous."

 _No shit,_ is something Nathan would say. But he wasn't Nathan. So he just challenged her with a stare. "Jealous of what?" He teased, yet already knew the answer.

"I thought you are dating someone," she admitted.

"Which I am," he answered shortly.

Brooke breathed out impatiently and unfolded her arms. "Come on, Warren. We both know you're just going through a phase. Are you trying to snatch Max's attention and get back at her for dating that blue haired punk?"

Warren raised his eyebrows. " _Woooow_ , you really _are_ crazy, Brooke," he turned to go, but she stopped him.

"Warren, you're straight, why would you do that and humiliate yourself by being even seen hanging around that rich asshole?"

"Brooke, open your eyes," he took her hand off of his arm. "I'm gay. Bi, actually. You and me never were a thing, so why even having a problem with that? Are you . . . are you homophobic, is that it?"

"If you're gay, then kiss me and tell me that you didn't enjoy it," she leaned it, but he backed away.

" _Woah_ , Brooke, what the hell, I'm with Nathan."

But she persisted. "I want to be with you, Warren, why can't you see that? I thought you're smarter than that."

"No, I see that. I just don't want to be with you, I think you got the message," he once again turned to leave, but she spun him around and straight up kissed him, her hands in his hair, mouth pressed firmly against his.

He pulled her away immediately. " _What the fuck_ , Brooke, stop and get over yourself! I'm not ever going to be with you, okay? I never liked you in that way and to be honest, after today, I can't even say that I like you at all."

All Brooke did was smile. So Warren walked away angrily.

* * *

After a couple of hours of complete and utter boredom, he finally decided to text Nathan.

 **To: Nathan ;)**

 **Yo dude, wanna hang out? I feel generous today, fancy getting dinner at the Two Whales? My treat!**

 _Sent_.

When no response came over, he typed up another text.

 **To: Nathan ;)**

 **Or we could just, y'know, chill and watch a movie or something. How does that sound?**

 _Sent_.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _Nada_.

 **To: Nathan ;)**

 **Okay, okay, I know it sounds boring. How about doing something new? I heard there was a**

Warren couldn't finish his message. Something was thrown against his door.

"What the fuck–" He immediately got up and opened his door. Nathan's shattered phone was laying on the ground. He picked it up. The screen was very much busted, yet he could clearly see what it was showing. A picture of Brooke and him kissing.

 _Oh no_ , he thought, his grip on the phone loosening.

By looking at the photo, you couldn't tell that it was a forced by Brooke kiss. Warren's hands were on Brooke's shoulders, however what the picture wasn't showing, was that Warren a second later pulled her away.

He immediately knocked on Nathan's door eagerly. "Nate, please, open up, we need to talk about this, man."

But nothing happened. Not even an insult was thrown his way. Just eerie silence.

He tried the handle, but it was locked. "I didn't kiss her, Nathan," he said to the door. "She set the whole thing up and – look, Nathan, just let me in."

But he didn't. So Warren headed for the girls' dormitory.

And started banging on Brooke's door. "Open up Brooke, you little rat," he raised his voice.

Surprisingly, she did, and so he stepped back. The look on her face was so triumphant that he wanted to introduce her to his fist.

"What's wrong, Warren? You came back for another kiss?" She teased, crossing her arms.

Warren's blood boiled. "God, I wish you were a dude so I could punch you in the face right now," he said through gritted teeth.

"No that's what I'd like to see," Victoria stepped out of her room, leaning against the door.

Warren looked at her harshly. "Look, Victoria, don't get involved."

"Sorry, I already did," she smiled a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, Miss Too-Salty-To-Give-Up-On-A-Boy-She-Has-No-Chances-With paid off some lowlife to take a picture of her kissing you, and it happens that I have a video of the very interesting conversation between them."

Warren opened his mouth, shocked. "No way. V, that's great!" He walked towards her. "Please tell me that you'll forward it over to me."

"Perhaps," she straightened up.

"What kind of conversation are we talking about?" Brooke cut in, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Honestly, if I were you, Brooke, I would seriously shut the fuck up and start packing because Principal Wells was not happy with your bullying attitude towards two of the best students in the entire Academy, excluding me, of course, who we all know, is the number one," she walked towards the girl. "BTW, he's waiting for you in his office. You may wanna call your parents and ask them to pick you up ASAP."

Brooke's lips trembled, and she stormed back into her room, shutting the door behind her firmly.

Victoria exhaled with satisfaction as she turned back to Warren. "Ah, the pleasure of owning the bitches who think they outrank me."

"Wow, _uh_ , remind me to never cross your way. And thank you so much, you have no idea how much it actually means to me."

"Yeah, well, I guess we're even now after I treated you like shit at the party. Right?" She tried to be casual, but Warren could sense that she was stressed out.

"Yeah, totally. You're a bitch but you were just looking out for your best friend. I get that."

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows. "And you're still just a loser, but if you make Nate happy, then I'm guessing that you're not a _total_ loser after all. Oh, and I already sent that video to Nate's phone."

"Yeah . . . " Warren took Nathan's phone out of his pocket. "I think you may wanna tell him in person."

"Seriously?" She exhaled. "That's like his fifth phone this year. But OK, let's go."

* * *

"Nate? Nate, it's me," she said as she gently knocked on the door. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you, okay? Open the door and we'll talk about it."

"Go away," he answered.

"Well, that was rude," Warren whispered.

"Shut up," she ushered him. "Nate," she addressed the door once again. "Something happened to Warren," her voice changed and the brown haired boy raised a curious eyebrow. "He – he's in a hospital right now."

On that note, the door immediately was yanked open, and Nathan lunged himself out of his room, his eyes wildly looking at Victoria, who brung him into an embrace before he could do anything else.

He noticed Warren, and grimaced furiously.

"Nate, please, just watch it and talk things through, okay?" She said as she passed him his phone and walked out. Warren awkwardly massaged his neck.

Nathan looked down and pressed 'play' on the video.

"I already told you. Here's the money," Brooke handed a 20$ bill into the hands of a girl Nathan never had seen before.

"I don't know. That's Warren Graham we're talking about. And he's with Nathan Prescott now. That's like, instant suicide for me," the girl answered, picking at her nail varnish.

"How would they know it was you? Just take the money and video it already," Brooke was getting inpatient.

"I don't know," the girl repeated, uninterested.

Brooke took another 20$ out of her pocket. "Happy now?"

"Satisfied," she replied with a smile and took the money. "Where do you want me to stand?"

"Anywhere where you'll get a good angle. Make sure he doesn't see you and it's not blurry."

After a short exchange of sentences between Warren and Brooke, she lunged at him and kissed him, but he scolded her and walked away.

"Did you get that?" Brooke asked happily as she made her way towards the filming girl.

"Loud and clear, boss. Glad to be making business with you."

The video ended.

Nathan stared at the screen for a longer moment before he finally ran an angry hand down his face as he stepped into his room and threw himself onto the bed. Warren entered and closed the door behind him before he sat next to the boy.

"God, I'm _so_ sorry," Nathan said finally, covering his eyes.

"I wish you trusted me, Nathan," Warren sighed. "But it's okay, I mean, it did look pretty bad to be honest – I don't blame you at all."

"No, you're right, it's my fault," he sat up and touched Warren's face. "I should of let you in to talk things through and shit. Instead I just acted like an immature brat."

"Woah," Warren was taken by surprise. "You actually admit to being wrong? And to being a brat?" He placed a hand atop his chest dramatically.

"Shut up," Nathan punched him gently on the shoulder. "Let's _uh_ – what do you call it . . . snuggle?"

"That would be nice, actually, thanks," he replied through laugh as he laid down next to him, burying his head within the boy's chest.


	15. Sugar Daddy

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Warren asked unsurely, looking at Nathan who was checking through some clothes with a critical eye. The other boy was clearly feeling at ease in this building. High fashion clothing, a very modern but sharp overall outlook and expensive furniture, not to mention the sales assistants all being dressed in either back, tight dresses or turtle necks; all of this seemed so silly to Warren while Nathan took the whole clothing trip visibly seriously.

"Doing what? Trying to make you look at least half the loser you already are?" Nathan replied without much thought, with a hand calling for an assistant to come over.

" _What_? What's wrong with my clothes?" Warren asked defensively, but Nathan ignored him.

"Hello, this man here needs a completely new wardrobe, I was thinking casual but also smart. My funds are unlimited, any chance you could help him out?" Nathan asked with a slight smile, causing Warren to open his mouth in astonishment. Is Nathan being _polite_? To a _stranger_? A _sales assistant_? _Mind blown._

"Of course, please follow me," the woman flashed a smile as she showed Warren to the measuring podium.

Warren looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow, doubting the whole idea. But Nathan only smirked and settled himself down onto a couch, reaching for a random magazine. Was he . . . was he _enjoying_ this? Warren asked himself, his eyebrows furrowing.

After Warren's measurements were taken, he was invited into the changing room. A variety of clothes were brung to him by the lady to try on. He scanned all of the designer clothes with his eyes. One of the shirts costed more than his second-hand car.

"Nathan, what the hell is this?" He poked his head out from behind the curtain. "I know you're _rich_ , but _this_ is like Bill Gates level of _rich_."

"And?" He mumbled back, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Nathan, can't we just go somewhere where, y'know, a pair of socks doesn't cost more than my laptop? I mean, this shop is _ripping you off_ ," Warren stepped out, cross armed.

"Look," Nathan got impatient. "Just try the clothes on, okay?"

After a longer moment, Warren came back in and with a sight dressed in the first set prepared for him. White shirt and black sweater that felt amazing. Black, formal jeans and elegant but comfortable, also black, shoes.

Warren looked at himself in the mirror. He was speechless.

He looked very professional and so unlike himself. When he thought of it, he looked like Nathan. He concluded that this was where Nathan got his clothes from. That thought made him chuckle. Was Nathan trying to make him a clone of himself?

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the changing room and put his hands in his pockets. He felt good. He felt fresh, attractive.

Nathan whistled. "Well, that one is definitely a _must buy_. Does the model come along with the set, too?"

* * *

After an hour of shopping, Warren ended up with four big bags of clothing, from boxers to jeans, vests, sweaters and even suits.

"Next, the barber," Nathan announced calmly.

" _Woah_ , what?" Warren was taken aback. "No way! I like my hair!"

Nathan looked at him sternly.

"Well, _okay_ , but only a trim."

And it was only a trim.

"You look so fucking fine you're giving me a boner," Nathan bit his lip seductively, teasing him.

"You'll have to wait until we get back home for that," Warren laughed, but Nathan gripped his hand and dragged him away into a secluded spot.

"Don't think I can wait that long," he got him against the wall firmly, kissing his neck.

"Come on, Nathan, _you know_ how loud you can get," Warren smiled, gently moving him away.

"I can't help it that you're so fucking good," Nathan kissed him, biting on the boy's lower lip.

" _Nate_ ," Warren whispered, pulling him away.

"I get it, sorry," he cleared his throat and took a step back. "Hard to contain myself around you."

"I can tell," he looked down with a smirk.

"Yeah – _uh_ , after _uh_ we wait here for a bit, we can go to this geek shop I saw earlier. You'd fit right in."

"Sounds like a plan," Warren smiled, nervously massaging his neck.

* * *

" _At fucking once_ ," Nathan said as they entered Warren's room. "You know what that means, right?" He smirked and brung Warren close to himself, running fingers through his hair and kissing his warm lips.

Nathan eagerly took Warren's shirt off and threw it onto the floor as he gently got both of them onto the bed. Warren reached his hand Into Nathan's trousers, but Prescott stopped him in track. "Today's all about you," he whispered, looking into his eyes with a hint of seriousness and nervousness in his facial expression.

Warren was surprised at that statement. "Are you. . . are you _sure_?" He asked.

But Nathan only replied with a smirk as he was already taking Warren's trousers off.

After about an hour, they were laying naked next to each other, Nathan's arm wrapped around Warren and Warren's head resting on Nathan's chest. They were both exhausted and hot.

"Holy fucking shit," Warren breathed out. "That was– _wow_."

Nathan smirked. "I knew you'd like it."

" _Like_ it? That was the best hour of my life," he added, looking up at Nathan. " _Well_ , the second best."

"What was the first?" Nathan asked.

Warren took a while to answer. "When you first kissed me. I know it lasted a second, but it felt like forever."

"That's _gay_ ," Nathan took the boy's face into his hands as he kissed him. Warren returned the kiss, but didn't expect Nathan's tongue action.

"Hey, you've just had sex," he pulled away, amused.

"An amazing sex at that," Nathan added with a soft voice, but quickly composed himself as he sat up, running a hand through his loose hair. Warren slowly got up, too, looking at the boy with a worry in his eyes.

"Was it . . . was it too much?" Warren asked unsurely.

"What?" Nathan was taken aback. "Oh, nah. _Nah_. It's just–" He breathed out impatiently.

"Nate, _come on_. You know you can tell me, dude."

Nathan turned around to face him. "I'm just . . . glad that I met you. And also fucking embarrassed that I say corny ass shit like that around you."

Warren snorted.

"What the hell was that, Graham," Nathan's confused and angry tone ended up sounding amused.

"You're _adorable_."

* * *

During one of Warren's classes, he was paired with no one else other than Brooke for the lesson's activity.

"Warren–" She started, but he immediately cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it, Brooke."

She sighed. "I wanted to ask if you have a pen."

He passed her a pen without looking in her direction. She took it and mumbled a quiet "Thanks."

He turned the page in his book and set to do the questions without her involvement.

" _Ooh la-la,_ " someone said from the back row. "Somebody's sugar daddy finally took them for a long overdue shopping trip."

Warren's grip on his pen instantly tightened. He turned around in his seat to look at one of the skater boys that he never took notice of.

"What kinda sugar did you give him in return, Warren?" He asked with a smirk, gum in his mouth.

"Dude, _not_ cool," Max spoke up quietly from her seat in front of Warren, her eyebrows furrowed in a very unpleasant manner as she scanned the bully's face.

"Ooo ho ho, sorry Max, didn't mean to diss your nerdy boyfriend now, did I? Or was it Brooke's boyfriend? Damn, nowadays he's _everybody's_ boyfriend."

Max opened her mouth to speak, but Warren raised his hand. "Not worth it, Max."

"How much Nathan gives an hour, Warren? Just wondering how much I gotta pay for you to suck me–"

"Mr. Stanley, do I need to send you to the Principal's office for bothering other students?" The teacher spoke up from beneath his glasses, looking expectantly at him.

"Of course not," he answered with a wide smile. "I'm not bothering anybody."

"Then I trust you've been answering the questions as I've asked. Care to give me the answers?"

"No problemo!" He began to read from his partner's notebook.

Max looked at Warren. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered sharply, not lifting his eyes from the questions.

* * *

When Warren exited the classroom, Nathan was already outside.

"Hey, Nate," he said cheerfully, setting to go, but the boy wasn't moving. Warren could instantly tell that something was wrong. Nathan's jaw was raging. His eyes were raging. His hands were raging.

" _Which one_ was it?" He asked furiously, his eyes darting from one person to another in hatred.

Warren took him by the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Nathan, just let it go."

"No, it's fucking not," Nathan turned around swiftly to face him. "I won't have some low life losers shitting on you or us, you understand? Next time it happens, you tell me. I don't want to hear it from Max, I want to hear it from you."

Warren swallowed.

The boy was walking past them now, with his friend by his side. Warren noticed him instantly, but didn't say a word.

"Trouble in paradise, aye? I bet he's giving him another hourly pay that he earned on selling dope to Justin," the boy said loudly to his friend.

Without a second of hesitation, Nathan lunged forward and yanked the boy by his hood, turning him around to reach for his collar.

"Nathan!" Warren shouted, to no avail.

"You fucking punk, do you know who the fuck I am?!" Nathan raised his voice in the boy's terrified face. "If I hear you ever again speaking to Warren in that way–"

"Then you'll _what_? Tell your daddy that I made your sensitive little dick sucking boyfriend cry?–"

Nathan delivered a strong punch to his jaw, sending the boy to the floor.

A teacher who was rushing down the stairway finally made it to them and took Nathan by the shoulder.

"I'll fucking end you, you _hear that_? I'll fuck you up," Nathan shouted at the boy who touched his bleeding nose and looked up in fear.

Nathan freed himself of the teacher's grip on his shoulder and angrily walked away.

* * *

" _Finally_ ," Warren who was leaning against the wall nearby the Principal's office, straightened up and looked at Nathan who looked tense but relieved at the same time. "So?" He asked impatiently, glancing inside of the room where the Principal was still talking to the kid whose's lip was pretty swollen from before.

" _So_ ," Nathan closed the door firmly behind himself and exhaled before moving towards the exit. Warren followed behind in a hurry.

"What _happened_?" Warren asked eagerly.

"We're both suspended until Wells speaks with the losers who saw what happened," he held the door open for Warren, and walked through as soon as he passed him. "But when he calls my dad, I'm gonna be un-suspended and the little shit is going to get kicked out. As always."

Warren didn't comment. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Nathan Prescott was untouchable by anyone, at least in Arcadia Bay, as long as his father was alive. It didn't matter if Nathan was in the wrong. Because he would always turn out to be in the right.

Nathan sat down onto the stairs and took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. He then lit one and took a long drag.

Ms Grant, who was walking out from the entrance, stopped behind him. "Mr. Prescott, I know you're aware that you can't smoke on the school's premises."

Nathan exhaled the smoke without even turning to look at her. "Yeah. Won't happen again."

"I hope so," she walked down the stairs. "You're both bright kids, you're aware of that, right? I know that Warren will set a good example for you, Nathan, but you have to be a good example for him, too."

"What are you getting at, exactly?" Nathan answered sharply, turning the cigarette around in his fingers.

Warren, who was standing helplessly around, now carefully examined the stern and challenging eye contact between them.

"If not for Warren, we wouldn't be even having a conversation right now, would we? You would swear at me and walk angrily away."

"So? You saying I'm whipped now?" Nathan's eyebrows furrowed dangerously.

Ms Grant's mouth bent into a smile. "I'm _saying_ , Warren brings the good out in you. I don't know what happened today, but don't let it ruin all of your efforts."

"I'm not apologising, if that's what you're getting at," Nathan took another drag and stared hardly at the ground.

" _What I'm getting at_ , is that there are better ways of dealing with things than punching someone in the face, even if they really deserve it," she said firmly and walked away towards the parking lot.

Nathan finished his cigarette and threw it onto the ground, angrily stomping it with his heel before getting up and turning to Warren. "I'm gonna crash."

"Hey," Warren stepped closer. "Are you OK?"

"Sure I am," he leaned back against the wall. "She's right. You're changing me. Into a _pussy_."

Warren raised his eyebrows. "A _pussy_? You think you're a pussy because now you actually talk to people like a _normal human being_ and focus on things like school instead of getting high and making an idiot out of yourself? You think you're a _pussy_ because you're _in love_ with me?"

"Hey," Nathan closed the space between them. "Nobody said I gotta be like you and be into things you like while being with your punk ass."

"Is this about me asking you to watch TV shows with me?" Warren asked in disbelief.

" _Why the fuck_ do I gotta watch some fucked up movies with you and eat at the Two Whales only 'cause you eat there too and–"

"Nathan, _I'm not_ making you do any of those things, if you don't like spending time with me so much then why won't you just fucking tell me?"

Nathan stared at him angrily, but eventually exhaled annoyingly and ran a hand across his face. "I like spending time with you, OK? I've just had a shitty fucking day. And now, I'm done talking."

Warren reached his hand out to touch Nathan's tensed shoulder. "Nate, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he took his hand off of him. "Let's go."

Warren didn't press on him any harder. He just walked with him in silence.

"Hey," he suddenly remembered something. "That douche said something about you dealing drugs. Was that true?"

Nathan stopped abruptly and turned around to face him. " _What the fuck i_ s wrong with you?"

Warren was taken aback. " _Excuse me_?"

"You poke your nose into everything I do, you get involved with everything I do and – _ugh fuck_ ," he tightened his fists as he set to walk at even faster pace than before. " _Don't even dare_ fucking following me," he barked when Warren walked behind.

"Why do you deal if you already have money? I don't get it. Do you wanna get caught? Want your daddy's attention to turn to you?"

Nathan suddenly lunged at Warren and pushed him to the ground. "Shut the fuck up about my father! You _don't_ know shit!" He shouted defensively.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Warren got up and challenged him.

"Screw you," Nathan turned around and walked away.

"I do _screw_ you!" Warren shouted back. He wanted to provoke him. It worked like a charm. Nathan stopped in place.

"Say one more fucking thing," Nathan said through gritted teeth. "I _fucking_ dare you."

Warren smiled as he walked towards him and kissed him.

"Get off–" Nathan tried to pull away. "Get off me, bruh!"

"Nathan," Warren looked him in the eye. "Calm down. Breathe."

"Fuck off," he answered through panicked breaths, his body shaking.

"Woah, Nate, don't freak out now. Come on, let's get you to your room," he gently pushed him towards the dormitory.

Once they were inside, Nathan rushed towards his room and lunged through the door, straight onto his bed. Warren closed the door behind himself as he entered.

"Look, man," Nathan spoke through shaking voice. "I–I don't deal anymore, and anyway it's not your business if I did or if I didn't."

"Anymore?" Warren stepped closer, crossing his arms. "What changed?"

" _I_ did," Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, _come on_ , dude, _everyone_ can fucking see that."

Warren sat down next to him and extended an arm to put around his shoulder. "Why is that so bad?"

"You seriously asking me that?" He laid down. "Shut the blinds," after a moment, he added, "Please."

Warren did as he was told. However, deep down, he was beginning to really worry for the boy. He had his own unexplained episodes, was extremely bipolar and unpredictable, and often got violent and aggressive, even with Warren himself. He saw that Nathan was trying, but it wasn't enough. He needed professional help. And the required, correct medicine. The only pills Nathan was taking were painkillers. A lot of them, Warren noticed. Therefore, things needed to change.

"Hey, Warren?" Nathan spoke gently, his soft eyes looking at the brown ones.

"Yeah?" Warren stepped closer with concern.

"Sorry about y'know, pushing you," his voice was full of guilt as he said those sentences out loud.

"Just don't do it again," Warren answered casually, not really affected by Nathan's action. He got used to it anyway.

"Warren," Nathan swallowed. Warren liked how his name sounded in Nathan's voice. He did not say it often, therefore he treasured every single moment of him saying it out loud. "Still like a loser like me?"

The question took Warren aback. He was not expecting that. "Like you? _Like you?_ But like or _like like_?" He asked playfully. He wanted to light the mood up.

"Shut up," Nathan snapped. "Why do you even fucking bother with me?"

Although Warren was tempted to remain silent just to annoy him even more, he sat himself down and took his hand in his. "Because I love you. And you're the most wonde–"

"Wait, _what_?" Nathan's eyebrows narrowed sharply as he sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.

"If you'd just let me finish for once–"

"Cut. Go back to the first sentence," he demanded eagerly.

"I love you," he said. His voice was so sure of itself that Nathan swallowed with great difficulty. There was no doubt about what he was stating,

"And you – you _mean_ that?" Nathan asked shockingly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course I do," Warren's eyes gently studied Nathan's, however the blue eyed boy turned away.

"Oh," is all he said as he laid back down and closed his eyes.


End file.
